Harry Potter and the Hall of the Founders
by Millstone Manor
Summary: At the beginning of Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts, what might have happened if Harry and Ron had waited by the Weasleys' car instead of flying it to Hogwarts. This is my take on what may have happened.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: What Are We Going to Do?_

"Harry, what are we going to do?" asked Ron Weasley, after he and Harry Potter had crashed into the solid wall that Fred and George Weasley had just easily passed through.

"Not so loud," answered Harry with a whisper. "Let's go back to your Dad's car and wait for him and your Mum."

"The car, that's it!" exclaimed Ron, leading the way as the two young wizards made their way back to his father's Ford Anglia. "We can fly the car to Hogwarts."

"Keep your voice down," said Harry with a whisper. "The Muggles might hear us. Besides, I don't think it's a good idea to start with."

"Sure it is," Ron excitedly whispered back. "We can fly the car to Hogwarts, and Dad and Mum can Apparate back to the Burrow."

"No, Ron, if somebody sees us the two of us and your Dad could get into a lot of trouble," Harry argued, as they approached the Weasleys' car. "I'll send a note to your Dad and Mum with Hedwig, and we can wait here for them."

"Come on, get in the car," begged Ron. "I'm sure it will be okay with Dad and Mum."

"No, Ron, I'm waiting right here for your Dad and Mum," argued Harry back. "Do you even know how to get to Hogwarts, in the first place?"

"I know it's somewhere up north," answered Ron.

"I thought so," remarked Harry, taking out a quill and a piece of parchment. "I'll write a note that we couldn't get through the barrier and that we're waiting by your dad's car."

"Okay," said Ron, opening the back door of the Weasleys' car and sitting on the seat. Taking his sandwiches from a pocket, he asked before taking a bite, "How long do you think we might have to wait?"

"There you two are," said Molly Weasley, approaching the Weasleys' car with her husband about twenty minutes late. "We were looking all around for you two when Hedwig flew up to Arthur with Harry's note. What do you mean by you couldn't get through the barrier?"

"Like Harry said in his note, Mum," answered Ron. "We were the last ones to get to the barrier, and we don't know why, but we couldn't get through. Instead, we crashed into a solid wall, and, let me tell you, Hedwig did not like that at all. Mind you, I really can't say that I blame her, but with her squawking about in her cage the Muggles were giving us funny looks, so we decided to come back and wait by the car."

"Well, boys, given the circumstances you made the right choice," said Arthur. "I'll drive over to the Ministry building, and we can use the floo network on my floor to call Albus and let him know of your predicament."

"It's a good thing you two are more responsible than Fred and George," commented Molly, as they made their way through London. "Those two would most likely have flown the car to Hogwarts and created all sorts of mayhem."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley/Mum," answered Harry and Ron, casting nervous glances at each other that Arthur noticed as he drove through the streets of London.

1

"Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts," said Arthur after kneeling and tossing floo powder into his office wing's fireplace.

"Yes, Arthur, how may I be of assistance?" asked Albus from his office at Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter and my son, Ron, missed the Hogwarts Express, because they say the barrier closed and would not let them pass," answered Arthur.

"I see," commented Albus. "I gather you, Molly, and the rest of your lot made it though without any difficulty."

"Yes, we did," said Arthur. "Harry and Ron were right behind Fred and George, and if what they've told us is true, and I believe it is, then something is definitely amiss."

"Yes, Arthur, I quite agree with you," said Albus. "The Hogwarts Express isn't due to pull into Hogsmeade Station for another six hours, so why don't you and Molly take the boys back home with you, and I'll arrange for them to floo from the Burrow directly to the Hogwarts hospital wing about ten minutes before the train arrives. We are having senior staff meeting in my office, and Poppy has expressed interest in examining your son and Mr. Potter when they get to Hogwarts."

"We'll take them home and make sure they both floo to the hospital wing," said Arthur.

"Thank-you Arthur," said Albus.

"Just my luck," grumbled Harry, as they made their way back to the Weasleys' car. "Fall term hasn't even started yet, and I already have to go see Madam Pomfrey."

"At least you've got company this time," added Ron. Furrowing his brow, he mused aloud, "I wonder why we couldn't get through the barrier?"

"I was wondering if it had anything to do with that House-elf that said he didn't want me to go back to Hogwarts," said Harry.

"What House-elf was that?" asked Arthur.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley, but I thought you knew I got the warning about the underage use of magic because this House-elf calling himself Dobby set off a hovering charm on my aunt's pudding," answered Harry.

"I was not aware of that," said Arthur. "Could you tell us more about this House-elf?"

"Yeah, on my birthday, this House-elf named Dobby popped into my room and warned not to go back to Hogwarts this year because somebody was going to do something horrible at school this year," said Harry. "He told me he was stopping me from getting letters and such from my friends, too."

"This is serious," said Arthur. "When we get home, I'll have to floo Albus again and let him know about it.

1

"Okay, Harry, you go first, and Ron, you can go second," said Arthur later that afternoon. "Your things are already in your dorm room, and Albus said he'll be waiting for you in the hospital wing with Poppy."

"Hogwarts hospital wing," said Harry after taking some floo powder and stepping into the flames with Ron following about ten seconds later

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley," said Albus, smiling at Ron as the young wizard stepped out of the hospital wing fireplace.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ron, looking around for his best friend. "He flooed here just ahead of me."

"Are you sure, Mr. Weasley, because Mr. Potter did not come out of this fireplace?" asked Albus.

"Yeah, I'm sure," answered the confused Ron. "Floo call Dad and he'll tell you the same thing."

"Arthur Weasley, the Burrow," said Albus after kneeling and throwing floo powder into the fireplace.

"Is there something wrong, Albus?" asked Arthur, as his head appeared in the flames.

"Your son arrived here safely, but Harry Potter did not," answered the wizened Headmaster. "Could you and Molly please floo here and help us search for young Mr. Potter?"

"We'll be right there, Albus," replied Arthur, as he pulled his head from the fire.

"Albus, I was observing students as they entered the castle, and Miss Granger vanished right before my eyes," said a silver Cheshire cat, appearing in front of the aged wizard as Arthur stepped out of the fireplace

"Professor Dumbledore, I was takin the firs years 'cross the lake win two lil girls, one wit red hair n the other wit blonde hair up n diss'peared wi ner a trace," said a silver dragon, appearing in front of Albus seconds later, as Molly Weasley stepped from the fireplace.

"Oh no, Ginny's a first year girl with red hair," gasped Molly.

"Minerva, two first year girls have disappeared from the boats bringing the first years to the castle," said Albus after conjuring a silver Phoenix Patronus. "Meet Hagrid at the boat dock, and ask him to bring any students riding with the missing girls to the staff room. I am dispatching Filius and Pamona to watch over the remaining first years while we investigate what has happened."

"Albus, what in Merlin's name is going on, today?" asked the very upset Molly. "First, Harry and Ron can't get through the barrier at Kings' Cross, and now we learn Harry, Hermione, and two girls, one of which might be Ginny, have disappeared."

"Molly, we'll do everything in our power to find out why these things are happening," answered Albus. "Let's all, including young Mr. Weasley make our way to the staff room where we'll try to sort things out."

"Albus, do you have any idea what has happened?" asked Minerva McGonagall, arriving at the staff room the same time, as did the lot from the hospital wing.

"Other than four of my students have vanished, no I do not," answered Albus.

"I had a similar encounter during my _Holidays With Hags and learned Hags will quite often kidnap young wizards and witches," commented Gilderoy Lockhart._

_"We have just begun our investigation, so let's please hold our comments until we have investigated this matter more completely," said Albus, cutting off Lockhart in mid rant. Seeing Hagrid enter with a _rather short boy with mousy brown hair, he asked, "Young man, please tell us your name and the names of your boat companions for the journey across the lake?"

"My name is Colin Creevey, sir," answered the boy. "I think the redhead said her name was Jenny, and I remember the blonde haired girl's name was Goodlove or something like that."

"Thank-you Mr. Creevey, you've been a great help to us," said Albus. "Hagrid, please take Mr. Creevey back to join the rest of his classmates and return here as soon as possible. Minerva, please contact **Xenophilius Lovegood and have him meet us here as soon as possible. While we wait for Minerva and Hagrid to return**, is there anything anyone can add to what we already know?"

"Sir, when Fred, George, and I went to Harry's aunt's house to get him, he told us this House-elf cast the hovering charm that got him into trouble with the Ministry, and that the House-elf gave him a warning not to come back to Hogwarts this year," answered Ron.

"Do you know this House-elf's name and why he gave your friend such a warning?" asked Albus.

"I forget what Harry said the House-elf's name was, but I do remember Harry saying the House-elf warned him not to come back to Hogwarts this year because somebody was going to do something really bad at schools this year," answered Ron. "Fred and George were with me when we went to go get Harry, so maybe they remember what the House-elf's name was."

"Severus, please go to the Great Hall and ask the Weasley twins to join us in the staff room," said Albus.

"As you wish, Headmaster," said Snape, exiting the staff room with his long black robes billowing behind him.

"Ah, young Misters' Weasley, your brother tells me you accompanied him when he retrieved Harry Potter from his aunt's home," said the aged wizard. As Fred and George scowled at Ron, he asked, "Would either of you remember the name of the House-elf Mr. Potter said visited him on his birthday?"

"I think Harry said the House-elf's name was Dobby," answered Fred.

"He told us the House-elf warned him not to come back to Hogwarts this year, to boot," added George. "Does this have anything to do with Ron and Harry not riding the /Express and Hermione Granger up and disappearing into thin air?"

"That is one thing we are trying to determine," answered Albus. "For some reason unknown, when your brother flooed into the hospital wing a short time ago Mr. Potter did not arrive in the hospital wing. Additionally, your sister and the Lovegood girl apparently disappeared in the same manner as Miss Granger."

"Blimey," said George. "That's a lot to be getting on with on the first day of school."

"I quite agree, Mr. Weasley," said Albus. "Is there anything else the three Weasley brothers remember about Mr. Potter or his encounter with this House-elf?" asked Albus.

"Other than we were right behind Fred and George at Kings' Cross, and after they passed through the barrier, Harry and I crashed into a solid wall at the very same place," answered Ron. "That, plus the first time Harry ever used the floo network a few weeks ago he ended up in Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley like he was supposed to. You don't suppose Harry might have come out of another fireplace in the castle, do you?"

"Knowing a dunderhead like Potter, that's possible," said Snape with a smirk.

"Snape, how do you explain the barrier at Kings' Cross and Ginny, Hermione, and Luna all disappearing?" asked Molly, glaring at the potions' master.

"As the only other floo connections in the castle are in my office and the House common room, I suggest we begin our search for Mr. Potter in them,"" said Albus, "Minerva and Hagrid, do either of know the time the three young ladies disappeared?"

"I saw Miss Granger disappear as she entered the Great Hall approximately twenty minutes ago," said Minerva.

"Tha's bout the time the two lil girls in the boat wit the Creevey la' diss'peared as they were passin un'er the lake entrance to the castle," answered Hagrid.

"That would make their disappearances about the same time as Mr. Potter attempted to floo to the hospital wing," said Albus. Looking at his watch, he added, "So we do not upset the rest of the students, I think it best we continue with the Sorting Ceremony and the feast while Arthur, Molly, the Weasley brothers and Hagrid search for our missing students.."

"We'll check out Gryffindor Tower," said George.

"You have the map with you?" asked Fred, as he and George made their way toward Gryffindor Tower.

"No, but I heard the Head boy tell Percy the password, so I thought we could stop by our dorm and get it," said George.

"Good idea," answered Fred.

"I hid it in on of Lockhart's worthless books," said George, opening his truck. Taking out the Marauders' Map, he tapped it with his wand, saying, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

"Hey, look, all four of our missing students are in a room off that corridor running between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers," said Fred.

"We've been down that corridor loads of times, but I've never seen a door even once," added George.

"Sounds like we have a mystery to solve, my esteemed partner in crime," commented Fred.

"Too right you are, Gred," said George. "Now, how do we go about finding them without letting on we have this wonderful map.

"That Forge is the mystery of which I was speaking," responded Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

._Chapter Two:__ Hyacinth_

"I must have said where I was going wrong again, because this sure doesn't look like the hospital wing," commented Harry, sliding out of an unknown fireplace at the same Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, a petite witch, with waist-length and dirty blonde straggly hair, and four Phoenix all appeared in the same room. Looking around, he asked, "Does anybody know where we are?"

"Young Harry, you and the rest of our Heirs are in the Hall of the Founders," said the portrait of a wizard with mane-like red hair, green eyes, and a powerful build with the name Godric Gryffindor written in red letters on a solid gold nameplate.

"What just happened to us, and what do you mean by we're your Heirs?" asked Harry.

"The other Founders and I charmed the castle, so that, whenever four or more of our direct descendants within two years of age entered Hogwarts, they would be brought directly into this hall," answered the portrait of a beautiful witch with long dark hair and brown eyes with the. Smiling, the witch with Rowena Ravenclaw written in blue letters on a solid bronze nameplate, added, "Over the centuries, there have been many descendants of the Founders attending Hogwarts, but you four are the first to be within two years of age, and the first to become our Heirs."

"Can you tell us who some of the other descendants might have been?" asked Harry.

"Harry dear, the only one we wish to tell you about was your mother," answered the portrait of a smiling witch with gingery red hair, blue eyes, and a plump figure with the name Helga Hufflepuff written in yellow letters on a black diamond nameplate

"Mum?" queried Harry. "Did she know she was your Heir?"

"You four are the only ones to learn you are our descendant and become our Heirs," answered the portrait of a gaunt wizard with a long grey beard and pale grey eyes with the name Salazar Slytherin written in green letters on a solid silver nameplate. "All others were too far apart in age."

"Can you tell us where exactly the Hall of the Founders is?" asked Hermione.

"The Hall you are standing in is part of the Founders wing at Hogwarts and is situated along the corridor running between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers," answered. Helga. "The corridor is one of the many secret passageways throughout the castle, and the only students finding it over the past two hundred years were Albus Dumbledore, a quartet of young wizards calling themselves the Marauders, and the Weasley twins."

"The Weasley twins are my brothers Fred and George," said Ginny.

"Dear child and the blonde-haired lass standing next to you, what are your names?" asked Helga. "We know Harry and Hermione, as they came to Hogwarts a year ago, however you two pretty lasses we do not."

"Ma'am, my name is Ginny Weasley," answered the blushing young witch.

"Ma'am, my name is Luna Lovegood," answered the blonde-haired witch. "Were you four really the Founders of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we were, and none of this sir or ma'am with us," said Helga. "We all insist you call us by our first names. Additionally, Godric and Salazar, it is time to pay up. Three of the four Heirs are witches, and, remember, as winners of our bet; Rowena and get the privilege of instructing them first."

"Dear Helga, Godric and I concede defeat," said the chuckling Salazar. "You and Rowena may be the first to instruct our young Heirs."

"As it was Helga who prophesized the coming of our Heirs those oh so may years ago, she may be the first to instruct our Heirs." said Rowena.

"That is most kind of you, Rowena, thank-you," Helga. "Dear children, as our Heirs, you were prophesized to bond with Phoenix, and I would like each of you to hold out your wand arms so that these Phoenix may bond with you."

"Very interesting, the Emerald Phoenix has chosen both Harry and Ginny," commented Salazar, as the Phoenix began to sing and fly around the four new Heirs. "That would denote they are both my direct descendants."

"The Amber Phoenix has chosen Luna and Hermione, which indicates they are both my direct descendants," said Helga.

"Both the Sapphire and Scarlet Phoenix seem to have chosen all four of them, and this would mean they are all our joint descendants," said Rowena. "After the passing of our first spouses, Godric and I married, and together we had two daughters. Our eldest daughter, Zelda, married Salazar's' eldest grandson, Ælred, and it was from their union that Harry and Ginny are descendant. Our youngest daughter, Goldwine married Helga's youngest son, Devon, and it was from their union that Hermione and Luna are descendant."

"Do you know where we could find some information about our ancestries?" asked Hermione. "If possible, I'd really like to know how I could as a Muggle-born be a direct descendant of three of the four Founders of Hogwarts."

"To answer your question, I suggest we have you use Godric's dagger and the parchment we charmed to determine your ancestral roots," said Rowena. "For this to happen, you must prick a finger on either hand with the charmed dagger on the table before my portrait and allow at least seven drops of your blood fall onto the charmed parchments you see lying next to the dagger. This will allow us to know from whom you are descended and provide you with your rightful inheritances."

"Hey, that didn't hurt at all," said Harry after pricking a finger with the dagger.

"You're right, it doesn't," said Hermione after pricking her finger, as well.

"What's going on?" asked the stunned Ginny, seeing her ancestry unfold before her eyes. "My parchment says my name is Hyacinth Lily Potter, Harry's my brother, and James and Lily Potter were my parents. It even says I was born on August 1, 1981, not August 11, 1981 like I was told."

"Yeah, what gives?" asked Harry, seeing the same thing unfolding on his parchment. "How can Ginny and I be brother and sister? There has to be something wrong with your parchment."

"We charmed this parchment ourselves and conducted more than a thousand inheritance tests during our lifetimes and not once did the parchment make an error," stated Salazar. "Therefore, the only conclusion left is that sometime after her birth, Hyacinth Lily Potter was adopted and is now known as Ginny Weasley."

"How can we be brother and sister?" asked Ginny. "I don't look anything like Harry."

"If the ones adopting you performed a magical adoption, then you would take on the appearance and characteristics of your adoptive family," explained Rowena.

"Okay, suppose you're right, and Ginny really is my sister, then who separated us and why?" asked Harry.

"This we do not know, but there are ways for you to find out," said Rowena. "Once you, as our Heirs, take your rightful ownership of Hogwarts, its environs, and the village of Hogsmeade, you will be given a number of protections which will aid you in your quest. The instruction you are to receive from the four of us shall greatly enhance your quest, as well."

"I'll have to ask Daddy and Mum about Rodolphus Reindorf and Sarah Starkey, because my parchment says I have magical ancestors on both sides of my family tree," said Hermione.

"As part of your training may involve your parents and/or guardians I am quite sure we can help answer your questions regarding your ancestries," said Rowena.

"You mean the Dursleys are going to part of my training?" questioned Harry.

"Young Harry, it will help us answer your question if you tell us exactly who the Dursleys are," said Godric.

"They're my Muggle relatives, and they despise everything about me, especially magic," answered Harry. "Mind you, if they found out I have an inheritance; they'd be more than willing to take it away from me."

"After the four of you take ownership of Hogwarts, its environs, and the Village of Hogsmeade you will become emancipated, meaning no one can take your inheritances away from you," answered Godric. "Whether or not these Dursleys have a part in your training is up to you, as well."

"Does that mean I never have to even see them again if I don't want to?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry, it does," answered Godric.

"Can we take ownership of Hogwarts, right now?" queried the beaming young wizard.

"Yes, dears you may," answered Helga. "Progressing from the youngest on the left to the eldest on the right, we need you to stand with your hand hands touching a wall of the castle."

"According to our parchments, I was born August 1, 1981, and Luna was born on August 31 of the same year, so that makes her the youngest," said Ginny, touching a castle wall as Luna did the same on her left.

"I was born in 1979 and Harry in 1980, so that makes me the oldest," said Hermione, touching the castle wall as Harry did the same while standing between Ginny and Hermione.

"Progressing from the youngest to the eldest, please say I, followed by your full name, an Heir of the Founders of Hogwarts do hereby take ownership of Hogwarts castle, its environs, and the Village of Hogsmeade," said Helga. "After all of you have said what I have told you, when I tell you I would like the four of you in unison to say, so be it. As headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore will magically feel it when you claim ownership; however, as he does most years, he has dozed off during the Sorting Hat's song, and when the cheering starts for the first person sorted he will reawaken suddenly and be momentarily out of sorts. When that happens, I will give you the signal to say, so be it, and Dumbledore should be none the wiser."

"That is most Slytherin of you, dear Helga," commented the chuckling Salazar.

"Why thank you, kind sir," replied Helga. Smiling, she added, "Minerva McGonagall has called the first person in line. Now, get ready; say, so be it."

"So be it," said the Heirs

"Excellent, that worked to perfection," commented Salazar, seeing Albus Dumbledore startled awake the moment the Heirs claimed ownership.

"Yes, it did, indeed," said Godric.

"Did the prophecy give you any clues as to when your Heirs might come to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, it did, and young Harry's defeat of the buffoon erroneously believing he was my Heir was the foremost clue," answered Salazar.

"You mean, when I somehow beat Voldemort as a baby," questioned Harry.

"Yes, he is the buffoon I was referring to, but please call him by his real name, Tom Marvolo Riddle," replied Salazar.

"Tom Riddle; oh no it can't be!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What's wrong, Ginny dear?" asked Salazar.

"I found a diary with the name Tom Riddle on it among the books my parents bought me for my first year at Hogwarts, and I've been writing in it, and it's been writing back to me," answered Ginny

"Where is this book?" asked the visibly concerned Salazar.

"It's in my trunk with the rest of my books," answered Ginny.

"Your trunk was delivered to the living quarters connected to this hall, and the girl's room is the door on the left on the wall opposite our portraits," said Salazar. "Please go to your trunk and return with the diary in question."

"Here's the diary," said Ginny, placing the diary on a table in front of the Founders about a minute later

"There is a dicta quill on the desk next to the windows," said Salazar. "Ginny, open the diary, place the quill on its pages and the quill will write whatever you tell it to."

"What do you want me to write?" asked Ginny.

"You may write whatever you want, Ginny," appeared on the pages of the diary after the dicta quill had written her question.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Harry, reading what appeared in the diary.

"Now, Ginny, please be careful of what you write," appeared in the diary.

"Tom Riddle, you ignorant fool, that was not Ginny," said Salazar, as the Phoenix began to sing.

"You're not Ginny, who are you?" asked the faint greenish image of the sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle as it rose from the pages of the diary.

"I am Salazar Slytherin, and you are not my heir," answered Salazar from his portrait.

"Salazar Slytherin, the greatest of the Hogwarts Founders, you are not," argued Riddle's image. Seeing Ginny, he added, "Ginny dear…"

"Don't you Ginny dear me, you lying bastard," snapped Ginny. "You were only pretending to be my friend."

"Ginny, come to me," said Riddle, reaching out toward the frightened young witch.

"Stay away from my sister!" shouted Harry, stepping between Ginny and Riddle's ghost-like image.

"What's wrong with Harry?" screamed Hermione, seeing Harry fall to the floor after Riddle's image touched the young wizard's arm.

"Tom, come to me, and I can be reborn," said the greenish ghost-like image of Lord Voldemort after coming out of Harry's scar.

"My dagger, stab the diary with it before it's too late!" commanded Godric.

"NO!" screamed the ghost-like images of the two Tom Riddles, as Luna quickly grabbed the dagger and plunged it up to its hilt into the dairy.

"What just happened?" asked Hermione, seeing the two Riddles turn into a green mist, which was quickly inhaled by the four Phoenix. Seeing the Phoenix all go up in flames, she gasped, "Oh no, those beautiful birds are gone."

"Do not fret, our Heirs, for all four of these wonderful birds are being reborn from their ashes before our very eyes," said Helga, as the tiny newborn Phoenix poked their heads out of their ashes. "As for what just happened we shall allow Salazar to explain it to you."

"Using the darkest of magic and premeditated murder, Tom Riddle created at least two Horcruxes," explained Salazar. "A Horcrux is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Until just now we were not sure Riddle had made any, and he is the only known wizard to have created more than one. Unfortunately, we do not know if he made any others, as well."

"You mean, the diary that I was writing in and carrying around with me for two weeks now contained part of 'You-Know-Who's' soul," said Ginny with a shudder.

"Yes, it did, and it is most fortunate we found out about it before it was too late," said Salazar.

"I wonder if that diary had anything to do with the warning Dobby gave me on my birthday," pondered Harry aloud.

"Who is this Dobby?" asked Salazar.

"He's a House-elf that came into my room at the Dursleys' on my birthday and warned me not to come back to Hogwarts, because something really bad was supposed to happen this year," answered Harry.

"If this Dobby knew about the diary, then they could very well be related," commented Godric. "Besides the four of you coming here, has anything else out of the ordinary happened to any of you lately. "

"Earlier today, the magical barrier at King's Cross sealed itself so my friend Ron and I couldn't get through," answered Harry. Putting his hand on his forehead, he gasped, "Oh no, I was supposed to floo from Ron's house to the Hogwarts hospital wing, and Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were waiting for us. I bet they're looking all over the castle for us, right now."

"I'd say by now our parents have been told we're missing, and knowing Mum she's probably out of her mind with worry about now," said Ginny.

"Not to mention, Ginevra and I have missed the Sorting Ceremony," added Luna casually.

"We have been monitoring the search for the four of you, and you are quite correct that many people are fraught with worry over your disappearances, however your coming here was of more importance," said Salazar. "As the four of you took ownership of the castle the Sorting Ceremony has little meaning to you. Once you leave this Hall in one week's time you will be able to go anywhere in the castle except for the opposite sexes bathrooms and, Harry, as a boy, may not enter the girls' sleeping chambers."

"We agree it is time to let others in the castle know you are in our presence and being well cared for, so I suggest we invite the three Weasley brothers, who, as we speak are standing in the corridor just outside this Hall to come in here with us," said Helga.

"Hey, that's Fred, George, and Ron out there, how do we invite them in here with us?" asked Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: What's Going On_

**AN: Conversations and scenes the Heirs are listening to and watching are written in ****a different font.**

"Hey, Fred and George, where are you going?" asked Ron Weasley, seeing his twin brothers duck into a secret passageway hidden beneath the seventh floor stairway leading to Gryffindor Tower.

"Ron just spotted us, let's hide over there in that little alcove," said Fred to his twin, seeing their youngest brother open the door they had just come through.

"Hey, you two, I saw you come in here, so where are you?" shouted Ron, looking around the dimly lit corridor for his brothers.

"That's Fred, George, and Ron out there, how can we invite Ron to come in here with us, so we can play a joke on Fred and George?" asked Ginny, seeing Ron light his wand as he cautiously walked through the corridor adjacent to the Hall of the Founders.

"Any one of you can ask the castle to make a door appear in the corridor so Ron may come into this hall," said Helga. "As Fred and George are pranksters, themselves, it will do them good to be on the receiving end of pranks, as well. However, at this time, it would be wise to keep Harry's and Ginny's relationship a secret. The three Weasley brothers will only be in here for a little bit, and not telling them of their relationship insures no one outside this room learns of their relationship. Someone went to great lengths to separate Harry and Ginny, and we would like to know who did it and for what reason."

"Castle, will you please make a door appear in the corridor so we can let my brother Ron come in here with us?" asked Ginny.

"Hey, where did that door come from?" asked Ron, seeing a door suddenly appear in the wall right next to where he was walking.

"Ron, hurry up and get in here," said the giggling Ginny, opening the door. "We want to prank Fred and George."

"What, where did you lot come from?" asked the dumbfounded Ron, seeing Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Luna.

"Ron, quit dawdling around and get in here," replied Ginny tersely, pulling her brother into the Hall of the Founders.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked the grumbling Ron. "What did you just yank me in here for?"

"Like I already told you, we're pranking Fred and George," answered Ginny, as the castle removed the door she had just pulled Ron through.

"Hey, where did the door go, and where are we?" asked Ron.

"Calm down, and watch and listen to Fred and George," said Ginny.

"Now Ron's up and disappeared, too," the heard Fred say, as he and George stood looking at where the door and Ron had just vanished from their sight.

"He's on the other side of this wall with Ginny, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood," said George, looking at the Marauders' Map.

"What are we going to do?" asked Fred. "If we let on Ron's disappeared and we know where he and the whole lot that everybody's looking for are, then somebody might find out about our map and take it away from us."

"I agree," said George, touching the wall where the door was. "With Snape and Filch skulking about the castle at night, that's the last thing we want to happen

"Castle, let Fred and George feel the door but not see it or open it," said Harry.

"Ah, Gred, can you feel a door even though you can't see it?" asked George.

"Yes, Forge, I can, and I'm glad you can, as well, because for a second there I was worried I was losing it," answered Fred.

"You're driving them barmy," commented Ron, chuckling at his brothers' reactions. Furrowing his brow, he asked, "How are you lot getting the castle to do what you want?"

"We shall endeavor to explain things to you after these four are done teasing your brothers and allow them entrance into this hall," answered Godric, smiling at the Weasley twins' dilemma.

"Forge, does it seem to you like someone's winding us up?" asked Fred.

"Yes, it does, Gred," answered George. "I wonder who would do such a thing to us. It couldn't be Ickle Ronikans, because he's not devious enough."

"Well, our dear sister is on the other side of this wall, and we both know she's just as devious as we are," said Fred.

"Castle, drop some water on Fred's head for that comment," said the giggling Ginny.

"Bloody hell," said Fred, after the castle had doused him with water. "Our sister is most definitely behind our little dilemma. Have any ideas how she's doing it?"

"Don't have a clue, Gred, but can you imagine the mischief we could get up to with her on our side?" commented George.

"Castle, would you please open door while keeping it invisible, so we can let Fred and George come in here, too?" asked Ginny. As the still invisible door opened to reveal the dumbstruck Weasley twins, the giggling young witch said, "I accept your offer, now please come in here with the rest of us."

"First, tell us how you're doing it," said Fred.

"No, first you two come in here," said the beaming Ginny. When they still refused to move, she added with a giggle, "Castle, please bring Fred and George in here with us and remove this door."

"Who are you, and what did you do to our sister?" asked Fred, as he, and George pointed their wands at Ginny and the rest of the Heirs.

"Fred and George, look at your map," said Godric from his portrait. "Who does your map say you are pointing your wands at?"

"The map says they're all who they look like, but who in Merlin's name are you, and how do you know about our map?" asked the bewildered George

"As the nameplate below my portrait says, I am Godric Gryffindor," answered Godric. "As to how your map works, my colleagues and I have witnessed the two of you using it on many occasions, and more importantly, we watched Harry's father and the rest of his band of Marauders make the map."

"Harry's father helped make the map, which one was he?" asked the now intrigued Fred.

"James Potter was Prongs," answered Godric.

"So, that makes Harry the son of Prongs," said the awestruck George

"Yes, it does, and, as Harry's father helped make the map, he is then the rightful owner of said map," said Godric. Seeing the crestfallen look on the young pranksters' faces, he added, "If you two promise to remain calm and let us explain things to you we'll show Harry and the rest how to make copies of this wonderful piece of magic. That way, all of you may have a copy."

"Okay, we agree to remain calm," said Fred after a nod from George.

"We missed the opening feast, you wouldn't have anything to eat around here, would you?" asked Ron, as his stomach growled loud enough for all to hear

"An excellent suggestion, young Ron," said Helga. Smiling, she added, "Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, any one of you can ask the castle too provide you with food and drink, and it shall be provided for you in much the same manner as it does during meal times in the Great Hall."

"In that case, castle, please provide the seven of us with a feast like the Opening Feast in the Great Hall," said Harry

"Blimey, all that's for us," said Ron, seeing a feast rivaling that of his mother's appear on the table provided.

"Ron, we just at a little over three hours ago," said Harry. "You can't be that hungry."

"Ron's always hungry and eating is what he does best," giggled Ginny, as Ron sat down and began filling a plate with food. "I don't know about the rest of this lot, but I'm quite hungry, and I intend to tuck in, as well."

"We don't have to be told twice," said George, joining his siblings at the table.

"So, Harry you're the son of Prongs, why did you tell us?" asked Fred, as Harry sat next to him.

"I didn't know it myself until just now," said Harry, reaching for some bangers and mash. "What does the map do?"

"It shows where everyone in the castle is, loads of secret passageways all over the castle, and a number of secret tunnels leading out of it," answered George.

"It must have taken some very advanced magic to make a map like this, and Harry's father helped make it, that's very impressive," commented Hermione.

"Who helped Dad make it?" asked Harry, looking at the map.

"Your father's best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew helped him make it," answered Godric.

"That's odd; the map says there's a P. Pettigrew right over there next to Ron," said Harry, as Ron's pet rat, hearing what Harry had just said, looked up from where he was nibbling on a piece of chicken Ron had given him

"There's nothing over here with me except Scabbers," said Ron.

"The map says P. Pettigrew is right over there next to you, and the only one there besides you is your rat," said Harry.

"Stop that rat!" ordered Godric, seeing the rat scurrying toward the edge of the table.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _shouted Hermione, as the now frightened rat leapt off the table.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" asked the irritated Ron, picking up the rat, who was under the body bind curse, off the floor.

"Ron, doesn't it seem odd that a rat would understand what we're talking about, causing him to become frightened?" asked Hermione.

"Scabbers just scares easily, so what," replied Ron.

"Ron, real rats wouldn't have understood what we were saying," said Hermione. "I think your rat may well be an Animagus like Professor McGonagall."

"That's crazy, not even a real nutter would want to live as a rat?" argued Ron.

"Ron, the Peter Pettigrew I saw while he was a student at Hogwarts was an Animagus, and his form was that of a rat," said Godric. "Please bring your rat closer to our portraits so we can have a better look at him."

"Okay, I'll show him to you, even though I think you're dead wrong," said Ron, walking over to the Founders portraits and showing them his rat.

"Hmm, aside from his missing paw, I say this rat looks just like the one we used to see Peter Pettigrew transform into," said Godric, taking a closer look at the rat,

"Well, there is a charm to force an Animagus back into their human form, and I think these youngsters should be able to master it with little difficulty," said Salazar. "Rowena, you were our charms master, perhaps you could teach them the charm in question."

"I would be more than delighted to do so," said Rowena. "The name of the charm is the Resume Natural Shape charm, and the incantation is, _R__esumptum Rectus Forma. _To cast the charm, you must simply point your wands at the intended target, and if cast correctly, a flash of light will be seen around the target followed by the target returning to its natural form. If the target is a real animal, nothing will happen. Additionally, this charm requires the combined effort of more than one caster, and, as it is your first time attempting this charm, I suggest all seven of you cast the charm together."

"_R__esumptum Rectus Forma," _said the seven young wizards and witches, all pointing their wands at Ron's rat.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron, seeing his pet rat transfigure into a short balding man with graying hair. "He really is a wizard. Anybody who would want to live their life as a rat has to be nothing but a gormless plonker."

"I am unfamiliar with the term gormless plonker, what does that mean?" asked Luna, gazing intently at the mousy looking wizard.

"Luna, a gormless plonker is another way of saying a brainless idiot," answered Ginny.

"I suggest you ask the castle to form a holding cell around this pathetic excuse for a wizard, revive him, and ask him why he chose to live his life as a rat," said Godric. "I have my suspicions, but I'd like hear his answers just the same."

"Castle, form a cell around this pathetic lump and revive him," said Ginny.

"Pettigrew, tell us why we just learned you alive when it was reported you were murdered by Sirius Black," said Godric, once the wizard was revived.

"Black tried to kill me, and I was afraid," answered Pettigrew.

"Ron, how long has this pathetic coward been living with you?" asked Godric.

"He's been living with my family for at least ten years, why do you ask?" replied Ron.

"Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for this waste of human flesh's murder, so there has to be other reason why he chose to live as a pathetic useless rat," answered Godric. "Pettigrew, why did you frame one of your best friends for your murder?"

"I already told you, I was afraid because Black wanted to kill me," answered the groveling wizard.

"Is that why you killed a dozen innocent Muggle bystanders?" asked Salazar.

"I didn't kill them, it was Black," answered Pettigrew. Holding up his right hand, he added, "I barely got out of there alive and got my finger blown off doing so."

"This man is lying," stated Luna, peering dreamily into Pettigrew's eyes. "I can always tell when someone is lying, and this man is most definitely lying."

"No, you have to believe me, I'm telling the truth," said Pettigrew. Seeing Harry, he added with his annoying squeaky voice, "Harry, I was your father's best friend. You believe me, don't you?"

"Pettigrew, you were never James Potter's best friend, Sirius Black was," said Godric. "That's why James named Sirius Harry's godfather. All you were was a cowardly little bootlicker and how you were ever sorted into Gryffindor is beyond me. Tell us the truth or suffer the consequences."

"Please believe me, I'm telling the truth," answered Pettigrew.

"I normally do not make such judgments on others, but you really are a pathetic liar and I pity you," said Luna, looking sadly at Pettigrew.

"I'll make the pathetic lump confess," said Ginny, unleashing a bat-bogey hex on Pettigrew

"Stop, make them stop, make them stop," begged Pettigrew, trying in vain to battle the horde of bat-bogeys streaming out of his nose and attacking him.

"Tell us the truth, or I'll let you have it again," spat Ginny.

"Okay, okay, I'll confess," said the weeping Pettigrew. "I was the one that blew up the alley, killing all those Muggles and framing Sirius Black for it all."

"Why did you do it?" asked Harry.

"Because Black wanted to kill me," answered Pettigrew.

"Why did he want to kill you?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," answered Pettigrew, after Ginny had lifted her curse.

"Is he lying again?" asked Ginny, looking at Luna. Seeing the young blonde nodding yes, she hit Pettigrew with two Bat-bogey hexes, and spat, "Tell us the truth, or every time you lie I'll hit you with another one."

"Black wanted to kill me, because I was the Potters' secret keeper, and I was the one who betrayed them to the Dark Lord," answered Pettigrew.

"Because of you, Dad and Mum were murdered, and I got sent to live with the Dursleys, why did you betray us?" asked Harry, glaring at the cowardly wizard.

"The Dark Lord would have killed me if I refused to help him," answered Pettigrew.

"You're no Gryffindor, you pathetic lump," spat Harry. Picking up Godric's dagger, he added with venom in his voice, "Tell me why I should spare your life."

"Harry, I care little if this cretin lives or dies, but we need him alive if we're going to free an innocent man from a fate worth than death," said Godric. "Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for the murder of this worthless pile of dragon dung and a dozen innocent Muggles, and if we're going to free him, we need Pettigrew alive. Additionally, you have every right to see this worthless traitor die for what he has done, but please let justice have its due. If he somehow escapes punishment for his misdeeds, then you as an Heir of the Founders and Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter may exact his punishment."

"I'd really like to meet my godfather, so I'll spare his life for now," said Harry. "Until we can get Sirius freed, what are we going to do with the coward?

"You may keep him incarcerated in this holding cell until such time as we can use him to free your godfather," answered Helga.

"Is there a way he can be hidden from our view, because I'd rather not see the disgusting little rat?" said Ginny.

"You may ask the castle to hide him from view and take care of his needs however you see fit," said Salazar.

"Castle, please provide the pathetic lump with one plate of porridge and one glass of water three times a day and hide him from our sight," said Harry. "Additionally, provide him with a bucket to do his business in but only clean it out once a day. That will sustain the lump until we need him to get Sirius freed."

"That's more than the plonker deserves," commented Ron.

"Harry, like I've told you before, I think you are a great wizard, and I'm honored to be one of the Heirs of the Founders along side you," said Hermione.

"As am I," said Ginny and Luna.

"Is that what this is all about?" asked Ron.

"Yes, Ron, it is," answered Helga. "Harry and the three girls are all Heirs of the Founders, and this is why they have been brought before us."

"Is that why the castle does what they ask it to?" asked Fred.

"Yes, it is," answered Helga.

"Hey, Ginny's our sister, does that make us Heirs, too?" asked George.

"No, it does not, and the reason why shall eventually be made known," answered Helga.

"Then, why were we brought in here?" asked Ron. "I mean, it couldn't have just been to prank Fred and George."

"You and your brothers were invited in here so you could then tell others these four are with us," answered Helga. "We shall take excellent care of them while they are with us and they shall be returned to the general population of Hogwarts in one week's time. "

"I don't mean to be rude, but given our reputations, I really don't think anybody's going to believe us," commented Fred.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has a way of knowing if someone is telling the truth, and he will believe you," said Godric. "We are now going to send Fred, George, and Ron back into the general population of Hogwarts, but we are keeping your map. When these four return to the general population in one week's time they will have a copy for all three of you."

"Can we tell them everything we heard and saw in here?" asked George.

"You can tell them all but the part about your map and the capture of Pettigrew," said Godric.

"Can we watch Fred, George, and Ron when they tell others what's happened to us?" asked Harry, after the three Weasley brothers had exited the Hall of the Founders.

"The castle will allow you to hear anyone in the castle and see everyone in the castle except for restrooms, bathing facilities, and private sleeping quarters," answered Godric.

"Castle, please allow us to see and hear Fred, George, and Ron until after they tell others what happened to us," said Harry.

"Oh, look, they've spotted Daddy talking with Professor Dumbledore, Ginevra's parents and those other people," said Luna.

"The others are Madam Pomfrey the school nurse and Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Fllitwick, Snape, and Lockhart," explained Hermione.

"Misters Weasley, have you any news as to the whereabouts of our missing students?" asked Albus, seeing the Weasley brothers approaching.

"We saw all four of them with the portraits of all four Founders of Hogwarts in a hidden room along that secret corridor running between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers," answered Fred.

"There is no such secret passageway…" spat Snape.

"I gather the three of you have discovered the well hidden door underneath the stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower," commented Albus, ignoring Snape while gazing into the Weasley brothers' eyes.

"Fred and George were the ones that found it, I just caught the ducking through it, so I followed them," said Ron.

"I see," said Albus. "Can you show us where this secret room is located?"

"We can show you where it's at, but only Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna can invite you to come in," said George.

"I see nothing but a solid wall, surely this is but another pathetic Weasley prank," said Snape, after Fred, George, and Ron showed them where the door leading to the Hall of the Founders had been.

"Castle, douse Snape with water like you did Fred, earlier," said Harry.

"That will be fifty points each from Gryffindor," spat the dripping wet potions master.

"We didn't do anything," said Fred. "They did the same thing to me when we were here, earlier,"

"Likely story, and that will be ten…" spat the sputtering Snape.

"Severus, I believe the Weasley brothers are telling the truth, and there will be no points taken from any house," said Albus. "Misters Weasley, can you tell us more about your encounter with the four missing students."

"All we know is that our sister, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood are somehow the Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts, and they're going to be in a room on the other side of this wall for a week," said Fred.

"Misters Weasley, how is it that you three were invited into the room you described?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Other than we just happened to pass by this way, we really don't know," answered George.

"I believe the Weasley brothers are telling us the truth, as well," said Xenophilius Lovegood. "Perhaps my daughter and the other missing students could give us signs, so we may be assured that these fine lads are telling us the truth."

"Castle, please gently blow wind through Daddy's hair," said Luna.

"Princess, if you caused wind to blow through my hair, please do so again," said Xenophilius. Feeling the wind in his hair one more time, he added, "Thank-you, Princess."

"If you are all really being well fed and care for, please send us another sign," said Arthur Weasley.

"Daddy doesn't have enough hair to blow, so castle, please flicker the lights in the corridor off and on," said Ginny.

"We're convinced they shall be well cared for, so I suggest we wait until they've been returned to us in one week's time," said Arthur.

"Potter's really going to be an insufferable brat now," commented Snape.

"Castle, every time Snape makes a disparaging remark about any of us or Ron, Fred, and George, please make him belch really loud," said Ginny

"Castle, make Snape trip every thirteenth he takes every time he take a point from any house but his own," said Harry.

"Castle, every time Professor Snape awards points to his own house add the same amount to all other houses," said Luna.

"My turn," said Hermione. "Castle, every day when Professor Snape leaves his personal quarters without bathing and washing his hair douse him with water like you did for Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter __Four: Friends and Family until the End of Time_

"Good morning, Hermione, I trust you slept well in your quarters last night," said Helga, seeing the young witch exit the girls' room just after 7:00 am the following morning.

"Good morning, Helga," said the smiling girl. "I had the best night's sleep I've ever had at Hogwarts. Ginny and Luna don't snore like the girls do in my room in Gryffindor Tower, and they don't spend hours primping themselves, either. Where are the other Founders, this morning?"

"They are all visiting other portraits of themselves," answered Helga. "Each night while the four of you are with us, one of us is to remain in their portrait to watch over you and the others, and last night was my turn."

"That's very kind of you, thank-you," replied Hermione, stifling a yawn. "Ooh, I'm sorry for the yawn. Even though I'm an early riser, I'm really not fully awake until I've had a cup of tea."

"Remember, dear, as an Heir of the Founders, you may ask the castle for whatever you want to eat or drink," said Helga.

"I forgot all about that, thank-you for reminding me," replied Hermione, stifling another yawn.

"You are most welcome, dear, "said the smiling witch from her portrait.

"Castle, please give me a large mug of hot Earl Grey tea," said Hermione. After taking sip, she asked, "Helga, is there a library in here, because I like to have something to read while drinking my morning tea?"

"The library is through the door just to the right of Harry's door," said Helga. "He's been in there for about fifteen minutes or so."

"Thank-you, Helga," said Hermione, walking toward the library. Opening the door, she saw Harry seated at a table reading old copies of the Daily Prophet, and she said, "Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning Hermione," he replied, smiling at one of his two best friends.

"Where did you get those newspapers, and where are all the other books and such you find in libraries?" asked Hermione, looking around the mostly bare room.

"Hermione, this library is the best," he replied. "All you have to do is ask the castle, and it will bring you whatever you want to read. If you don't know what you want, you can ask for a copy of whatever books and such other people have asked for."

"Wow, that's incredible," she said excitedly. Sitting down next to him, she asked, "What are you reading about in all these old papers?"

"Last night, after we all went to bed, I got to thinking about my godfather and wanted to know more about what happened after Dad and Mum were murdered and I somehow beat Voldemort," he answered. "When I got up this morning, I asked Helga if there was anyway I could find out more about what happened, and she suggested I come in here to ask the castle for help. I really didn't know where to start, so I asked the castle to give me anything about Sirius Black being sent off to Azkaban."

"What have you learned so far?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"I found out Sirius was sent off to Azkaban without a trial," he answered. Smelling her tea, he asked, "What kind of tea are you drinking, because I'd like a cup, too."

"Sorry about that; castle, please give Harry a large mug of hot Earl Grey tea, as well," she replied. As he took a sip of tea, she added, "You mean to tell me, that in the Wizarding world they actually send people to prison without trials."

"According to what I read in the Daily Prophet, at least Sirius Black was, "said Harry. "Loads of other wizards and witches got trials, but Sirius didn't. According to what I read, he was sent off to Azkaban just because Professor Dumbledore said he was my family's Secret-Keeper, whatever that is."

"That's what Pettigrew confessed to being last night," she replied. Biting her lower lip, she said, "Castle, please give me something that can tell us what being a Secret-Keeper means."

"What does it say?" he asked, seeing a large reference book appear already opened to the page with the answer to their question.

"This is a description of a charm called the Fidelius Charm," she answered. "Essentially, when a Fidelius Charm is cast, secret information is hidden within the soul of a Secret-Keeper. It goes on to say the information is irretrievable until the Secret-Keeper chooses to reveal it, and those who have the secret revealed to them cannot reveal it to others until the Secret-Keeper dies, which in turn makes everyone told Secret-Keepers."

"So, Dad and Mum must have named Pettigrew our Secret-Keeper to hide us from Voldemort, and the bloody bastard up and told him where we were hiding," said Harry. "I wonder why Professor Dumbledore told everyone Sirius was our Secret-Keeper."

"If you could talk to Professor Dumbledore, maybe he would tell you," said Hermione.

"I'll ask the Founders when we go back out into the main hall," said Harry

"Good morning, fellow Heirs of the Founders," said Luna, as she came skipping and giggling into the library.

"Good morning, Luna, what are you so happy about?" asked Hermione, smiling at the blonde haired first-year.

"I'm so happy I get to be here with you, because it's almost like having friends," said the smiling Luna.

"What do you mean by almost like having friends?" asked Harry. "I was hoping the four of us could be friends."

"You mean, you really want to be friends with someone like me, even though I'm not all that special," replied Luna, starting to get misty eyed.

"Luna, you are an Heir of the Founders of Hogwarts, and that alone makes you special," said Harry. "Besides, we'd want to be your friends, anyway."

"Harry's right, Luna, you are special, and even if you weren't we'd still want to be your friends," said Ginny, walking into the library, as well. "Even though we come from the same small village, living with six brothers and my parents I never got to make friends as we kept pretty much to ourselves. That, plus Mum always made me stay inside with her."

"After my mother was killed, Daddy always took me with him wherever he went, and I never got to have friends my own age, as well," said Luna. "Mind you, I always like being with Daddy, but I would have liked friends my own age, just the same."

"I never had any friends my own age, either," said Hermione. "What with Daddy and Mum operating their own surgery, and all the weird things happening to me because of my being a witch, they always took me with them wherever they went, as well. Mind you, I really like being around my parents a lot, but like Luna, I wish I could have had friends my own age, as well."

"What about you, Harry, did you have any friends growing up?" asked Luna, when he did not voluntarily join their conversation.

"I never had any friends before I came to Hogwarts," he answered quietly. "At school, my cousin always threatened to beat up any kids that wanted to be friends with me. Mind you, my aunt and uncle always said the reason I didn't have any friends was because I was an abnormal freak."

"Were they the lot that I saw pick you up at Kings Cross when I came with Mum to get the boys after they got off the Hogwarts Express?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, they were the Dursleys," answered Harry.

"If anyone's an abnormal freak, it was the whole lot of them," said Ginny. "Just seeing them makes me sick; are you sure we're related to that lot?"

"Unfortunately, yes I am," answered Harry. "Aunt Petunia's Mum's older sister and I really hope I never have to see them again. All they are to me are relatives, not family. To me, the three of you, and the Weasleys are my real family, not those gormless plonkers."

"Why don't we make a vow that the four of us will be friends and family, forevermore," suggested Luna. "Before she was killed, my mother told me that such vows were common practice in ages past, and I think we should take such a vow. We've all had somewhat lonely childhoods, and I really would like friends I know I could count on, no matter what happens."

"Okay, how should we do it?" asked Harry.

"Well, when Muggles made such vows, they always crossed swords together, so why don't we do it with by crossing our wands," suggested Hermione.

"What should we say when we do it?" asked Ginny.

"How about, Heirs of the Founders, friends and family until the end of time," suggested Luna.

"Okay, let's all cross wands," said Harry, taking out his wand. "How should we stand?"

"Let's stand in the order we did when we took ownership of the castle," suggested Hermione.

"Since we're all right handed, let's stand in a circle with our left hand touching the person on that side's right shoulder," said Harry. "Now, on the count of three, let's say what Luna suggested followed by, so be it."

"Heirs of the Founders, friends and family until the end of time, so be it," said the four Heirs in unison.

"Helga, one more portion of your prophecy has come to pass," said Godric, as the now glowing Heirs collapsed to the floor, maintaining wand and physical contact with each other.

"Yes, and now they begin their non-temporal and non-corporeal journeys," said Helga.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five: Eternal Resting P__lace_

"Where are we?" asked Ginny, as she and the other three Heirs found themselves standing in a vast breathtaking emerald colored valley.

"It looks like the background I saw in a photo that Hagrid gave me of Dad, Mum, and me when I was a little baby," answered Harry. "I wonder if it might be the same place."

"Harry, my darling angel boy, the valley you see before you is my eternal resting place, and is a replica of the view from behind my favorite of all the Potter homes," said a very pretty witch with brilliant green and almond-shaped eyes, and dark red, long and thick hair. "That photo Hagrid gave you was taken by Calliope Jameson, my best friend from Hogwarts, when you were but two months old. I named her your godmother, as well."

"Mum, is that really you?" gasped Harry, turning to see his and Ginny's birth mother, Lily Potter.

"Yes, my darling angel boy, I am your mother," replied Lily, smiling warmly at her children and the other two Heirs.

"Where's Dad, is he here with you?" asked Harry.

"Due to a curse cast on the Potter Heads of House more than five hundred years ago by Aethonon Malfoy, your father must inhabit Potter Manor as a ghost until his eldest great-grandchild becomes the Potter Head of House," answered Lily. "Your grandfather, Hollingsworth Potter, and great-grandfather, Joseph Potter, inhabit Potter Manor as ghosts, as well, and as you are now the Potter Head of House, you will release your great-grandfather from the curse when you claim ownership of Potter Manor."

"Where is Potter Manor, because I'd really like to go there to see them and free great-grandpa Potter?" asked Harry.

"As the Potter Head of House, the easiest way for you to get to Potter Manor is for you to call for the Potter Manor Chief House-elf, and he or she can transport you to the gates of Potter Manor," said Lily. "To gain access to the grounds and the manor, you must place your wand hand on the palm print only Potter Heirs can see. You can by your written word give others access to the Manor and its grounds, as well."

"Can Ginny go with me when I do this?" asked Harry.

"As she is your sister and a Potter Heir, she may go with you, as well," said Lily. "However, as the Potter Head of House, it shall only be by your word that others aside from your sister, future spouse, and children may have access to Potter Manor. Now, before we do anything else, please indulge your mother and both of you come here, so I can again hold you in my arms."

"Are you really my birth mother?" asked Ginny, as Lily embraced her and Harry.

"Yes, dear I am," answered Lily.

"Do you know who separated Harry and me?" asked Ginny with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Albus Dumbledore, erroneously thinking only he knew what was best for magical British Isles, stole you from your birth father and me and separated the two of you," answered Lily.

"Do you know why he separated us?" asked Harry.

"Albus Dumbledore lives by what he calls, for the greater good, and because of this he believes only he knows what's best for everyone," said Lily. "Before Harry was born, a prophecy was given to Dumbledore that said a child would be born with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord, and Dumbledore believes Harry is that child. Because of this, Dumbledore has convinced himself that Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort and is using my son as a weapon, no matter what the cost is to our family. More importantly, Voldemort believes the part Severus Snape overheard and told him about, as well."

"Might have known the greasy haired git was somehow involved," Harry commented.

"Mrs. Potter, if Snape told Voldemort about the prophecy that led to yours and your husband's murders, then why does Dumbledore have him teaching at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"After Snape told Voldemort about the prophecy, he learned Voldemort had targeted us for murder, and he went to Dumbledore, pledged his loyalty to the Headmaster, and told him of Voldemort's plans," answered Lily.

"I still don't understand," said Harry. "If Snape told Voldemort about the prophecy, then why did the greasy git tell Dumbledore he had targeted us for murder? I know Snape hated Dad, so what possessed him to tell Dumbledore about Voldemort wanting to kill us?"

"Snape and I met each other before we attended Hogwarts, and at one time, the two of us were actually friends," answered Lily. "I did not know it at the time, but Snape was deeply in love with me. Mind you, after I was murdered I learned it wasn't the type of love my husband and I shared, but more of a possessive, obsessive love from a distance."

"People like that can be very dangerous," said Hermione. "My mum's oldest sister was murdered by an obsessed man who was in love with her and had stalked her for more than a year."

"I don't believe Snape would have ever harmed me in any way, because I believe it was his love for me, which, at least partially led him to tell Dumbledore of Voldemort's plans," said Lily. "This is the reason Dumbledore trusts him, however I believe Snape is playing Dumbledore for a fool. Since, Dumbledore hired Snape as Potions' Professor at Hogwarts there has only been three non-Slytherins apply to the Aurors' Academy and but one non-Slytherin apply for the Healers' program a t St. Mungos. I am not sure where Snape's loyalties actually lie, but, if someone were to undermine the Ministry of Magic's ability to ward off dark wizards, the Auror and Healer Corps would be a good place to start."

"Do you think Snape might be trying to help Voldemort come back?" asked Harry. "We thought that might be the case last school year, but it turned out it was really Quirrel and not Snape."

"The only side Snape is on is his own," answered Lily. "He is not to be trusted, and whatever you do, do not look him directly in the eyes. He is a master of a magical mind art called Legilimency that allows him to look into the mind of anyone not trained in Occlumency. For that matter, do not look Dumbledore in the eye for the same reason, as he too is a master of Legilimency, and should not be trusted either. When Dumbledore found out I was pregnant with your sister, he advised your father and me to tell no one about the child I was carrying and placed notice-me-not charms on me so no one could tell I was even pregnant. Then, just a few minutes after she was born, he stole her from us and cast memory charms on us and Madam Pomfrey, the healer that delivered her, to forget she existed, and that I had been pregnant."

"How did the Weasleys come to adopt me?" asked Ginny.

"About a week and a half, after I gave birth to you, Molly Weasley had a miscarriage, and it was then Dumbledore gave you to Arthur and Molly Weasley so they could magically adopt you and raise you as one of their own," answered Lily. "When Dumbledore gave you to the Weasleys, he told them your parents were a Muggle-born couple that had been murdered in a Death Eater raid. Then, after he performed the Magical adoption charm for them, he modified the Weasleys' memories to make them forget about Molly's miscarriage and believe you were their own daughter."

"You mean no one in my whole family knows I was adopted, but me!" gasped Ginny.

"Yes, my dear angel girl, you are the only one in your family to know of your adoption," said Lily.

"Why in Merlin's name did Dumbledore do that?" asked Ginny.

"The only reason I've been able to come up with, is that Dumbledore felt your true identity was only safe with him," said Lily.

"Now, that we know the truth about Ginny, Dumbledore, and Snape, what should we do?" asked Harry.

"The first thing I want you to do, is work to free Sirius Black from Azkaban," said Lily. "He is an innocent man, who should be Harry's and Ginny's magical guardian, and I want him to be part of your lives. I know you've already captured Pettigrew, and I want Sirius's freedom to be your top priority, even if it means somehow breaking him out of prison and giving him refuge with you in the Hall of the Founders."

"How could we ever pull something like that off?" asked Ginny. Shuddering, she added, "I remember Daddy, I mean, Arthur Weasley, had to go to Azkaban one time and said it was the worst place he's ever been. He came back all weak and shaking."

"After the Founders teach you how to perform a Patronus Charm so you can ward off the Dementors that guard the prisoners, I believe you could have your Phoenix take you directly into Sirius's cell and have them transport you and Sirius back to the Hall of the Founders," answered Lily.

"Do you where Sirius is being held, and how we could get some a map of Azkaban?" asked Hermione.

"Sirius is being held in cell thirteen in the west wing on the fourth floor of Azkaban," said Lily. "If you ask it, I'm sure the Hall of Founders library could provide you with detailed plans of Azkaban."

"Okay, we'll do it," said Harry. "What else do you want us to do?"

"The entire Weasley family deserves to know the truth about the two of you and Dumbledore's deception, and I want you to tell them all I have told you," answered Lily. "I know it will come as a complete shock to the Weasley family, as they are staunch supporters of Albus Dumbledore, but what the old fool did to the two of you and the Weasleys is reprehensible. If I read Molly Weasley right, he'll regret what he's done for a long, long time."

"When she finds out what Dumbledore did, she'll probably send him a Howler straight away," commented Ginny.

"If it's anything like the one Neville Longbottom's Gran sent him last school year, his ears will be ringing for a month," added Harry.

"Fred and George told me all about Neville's Howler, and they said the one his Gran sent him was mild compared to the ones Mum's sent them," Ginny explained.

"I hope we can at least see that from the Hall of the Founders," said Harry. Looking at Lily, he asked, "What else do you want us to do for you?"

"As the four of you command Hogwarts I would like you remove a number of the Hogwarts Professors from their posts, starting with Severus Snape, Cuthbert Binns, and Gilderoy Lockhart," answered Lily.

"What's wrong with Professor Lockhart?" asked Hermione. "Just look at all the books he's written; surely he's a worthy teacher."

"Yeah, Mum, I mean Molly, reads his books all the time and is a big fan of his," added Ginny.

"The only magic Gilderoy Lockhart is even remotely competent with is Memory charms, and he has done nothing he wrote about in his books," answered Lily. "The reality is that he merely interviewed the people who actually dealt with the creatures, then cast Memory Charms on them."

"You mean, all Professor Lockhart is, is a narcissistic attention seeking fraud," said Hermione.

"Yes, dear, that is exactly what I mean," replied Lily. "Lastly, it is my wish that Harry never again see my sister and her family other than when the two of you evict them from the home your father and I bought for them to live in rent-free. As the two of you own the company Vernon Dursley works for, I would like you to sack the incompetent fool, as well. Griphook is the Potter family estate manager at Gringotts, and he will be more than willing to assist you in any way."

"I met Griphook when I went with Hagrid to Gringotts before my first year at Hogwarts, why didn't he say anything to me when I met Him?" asked Harry.

"When your father and I were murdered, Dumbledore appointed himself as your magical guardian, and he used that capacity to prevent Gringotts from revealing anything to you without his prior consent," answered Lily. "As Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts, all four of you are now emancipated; which means you need no consent from Dumbledore on anything. I wish I could explain things in more detail to you, but our time together has come to an end, and I must bid you farewell. Come, my two children, so I may hold you in my arms once more."

"Mum, will we ever see you again?" asked Harry, as he and Ginny embraced their mother.

"Yes, my angels, when you cross over I shall see you again, however I hope and pray this does not happen for at least another hundred years," answered Lily.

5

"Where are we now?" asked Hermione, as she and the other Heirs stood gazing at a beautiful white sandy beach on the edge of a vast sea.

"Young Hermione, you and your fellow Heirs, have been brought to my eternal resting place, so that you, my dear, could meet two of your ancestors and have much explained to you," answered a short completely bald-headed wizard, walking barefoot along the beach with a tall much younger witch with bushy brown hair much like Hermione's.

"I don't wish to sound rude, but just who are you?" asked the inquisitive young witch.

"Forgive my manners, child," answered the Wizard. "My name is Rodolphus Reindorf, this dear lady is my beautiful wife Grete, and we were your maternal great-great grandparents."

"Sir, I've seen photos of you in one of Mum's photo albums," said Hermione. "One of them is of you holding me when I was just a few days old, and Mum told me you passed on about a week after I was born."

"On the afternoon of September 19, 1829, when I was but nineteen years old I had hiked up to my favorite hillside overlooking my family's castle in the Bavarian Alps to gather some wild grapes for my mother," said Rodolphus. "While picking grapes I happened upon a young lass about my age doing the same for her father. Having never before seen the fair lass I introduced myself and asked her, her name. Smiling prettily, she replied that her name was Grete Gruenewald, and we proceeded to chat amicably while we picked our grapes until Grete went into a trance and began to speak in rather harsh tones. While in the trance, Grete said, that for a one hundred fifty year period no magical children would be born into my family, and that I would live to see the next magical child born into my family."

"You mean, you prophesized my birth one hundred and fifty years to the day before I was born," gasped Hermione, looking at her great-great grandmother.

"You, dear lass, were born on September 19 one hundred fifty years later, and your birth allowed my dear Rodolphus to pass on knowing my prophecy had come to pass," explained Rodolphus.

"So, contrary to what Harry's and Luna's mums said, there are actually prophecies that come true," said Hermione.

"While most prophecies are vague at best, there are on occasions, prophecies that do indeed predict the future," said Rodolphus.

"Gran were you a true seer?" asked Hermione.

"That my dear I do not know, for I was murdered at the hands of my own father not long after our daughter Desiree was born," answered Grete. "I only gave two prophecies in my young life, and the contents of the second one so angered my father that he slew me as I lie sleeping while my husband was feeding our daughter in another part of our home. I know not the contents of the second prophecy because my father was the only one to here it, and he never told anyone of its contents."

"That was the saddest day of my life when I walked into my bedroom and discovered my darling wife lying dead on our bed," said Rodolphus. "Until my own passing just weeks after Hermione was born I knew not how my beloved wife had perished until I saw her once again on the shores of our honeymoon location."

"However, as good as it is to meet you and your friends, meeting us is not why you were summoned here," said Grete. "As you, dear Hermione are our magical heir, the castle we lived in and its environs belong to you, and we wish for you to claim ownership as soon as possible. Hidden within the castle is a vault only you as our magical heir can see and open, and within this vault, you will find our family's most precious heirloom. We are not going to tell you what it is, for the heirloom is different for everyone of our family that has used it. Now, please all four of you come here, so my husband and I can hug and bless you before you proceed on to the next portion of your journey."

5

"I wonder where we are now?" asked Luna, a short time later, as she and the other Heirs stood looking at a luscious garden with every kind of flower, both magical and non-magical adorning its many walkways.

"This garden looks just like the garden in a photo Daddy has of his maternal grandmother," said Hermione.

"Dear Hermione, I am your paternal great grandmother Sarah Starkey, and the garden you, your friends, and I are standing in is my eternal resting place and is a replica of the same garden you've seen in your father's photo album," said a witch, who, other than her hair, looked almost exactly like Hermione.

"Daddy has a photo of you holding me just a few months after I born, and he always did say I look just like you did," said Hermione.

"Your father was my only grandchild, and I was visiting your paternal grandparents when he and your mother came by with you in tow to meet me," said Sarah. "I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were a witch. You are the first person in more than seventy years to learn I was a witch, and I passed on just a few weeks after meeting you, but I passed knowing I had a magical heir and have been watching you grow into the beautiful young lady you have become."

"Where is this garden, because I'd like to see it for real?" asked Hermione.

"The garden you see before you is located behind my home in Weymouth, Dorset and contains an example of every known flower, both magical and non-magical, in the world," answered Sarah. "Mind you, I kept the magical and non-magical plants segregated because many of the magical plants can be very dangerous and even deadly."

"I bet our friend Neville would love to see all the magical flowers," commented Harry. "Herbology is his best subject at Hogwarts, and I know he'd really like seeing all the magical flowers."

"I insist that the four of you along with your friend visit my home," said Sarah. "However, seeing my beloved garden is not why you were brought here. In the basement of my home is a vault that only someone who is my magical heir can see and open. Inside this vault, you will find the inheritance you can claim as the Head of the House of Starkey. Before I passed on, I redid my will and named you my sole heir, and you were to have been told this when you reached your majority, however as your status as an Heir of the Founders of Hogwarts has granted you your magical emancipation, you may now claim your inheritance. I will not tell you what it is, for you must go to my home to find out for yourself. Now, before you and your friends proceed to the next stop on your journey, please come here so I may embrace you. Additionally, you may ask me whatever you want."

"Thank-you, Gran," said Hermione, returning her great grandmother's embrace. Furrowing her brow, the young witch asked, "Is my great grandfather here, as well?"

"No, dear, he is not," replied Sarah. "My late husband Malcolm Starkey was a Muggle, and only magical people can come to a place like this after they pass on. Do not fret, my dear, for he is in his own place of rest, and I may visit him whenever I wish. When I see him next, I will tell him you and your friends have come to visit me."

"How did Grandpa Starkey react when he found out you were a witch?" asked Hermione. "A classmate of our said his mother didn't tell his father she was a witch until after they'd gotten married, which came as a rather nasty shock for his father when he found out."

"Your great grandfather never knew I was a witch," said Sarah. "When we met, your great grandfather was an officer in the British Royal Navy, and it was love at first site for both of us. We only dated for about three months when he asked me to marry him, and I had planned to tell him I was a witch after we married, however things did not work out as I had planned. Two days after we returned from our honeymoon, the ship he served on was given the task of patrolling the North Sea. Less than two weeks later a German U-Boat sank his ship and my dear husband of less than thirty days perished along with everyone else aboard his ship. After receiving news of my husband's passing, I returned to the Wizarding world and remained there until I discovered my daughter was a Squib. Not wanting her to face the ridicule and persecution of the Wizarding world I chose to live out the remainder of my life in the Muggle world after altering her memory to make her forget about the Magical world."

"Can I tell Daddy you were a witch the next time I see him?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, dear, you may," said Sarah. "It is now time for you and your friends to move on to the next leg of your journey, and although I hope we do not meet again for at least another hundred years, I will continue to keep tabs on your life."

5

"Mummy!" squealed Luna, running to embrace her mother, as she and the others found themselves standing in a small clearing in the middle of dense wood.

"Luna, my darling," replied a witch, embracing her mirror image.

"Mummy, oh how I've missed you so," cried the weeping young witch.

"I've missed you as well, my darling, especially not being able to talk with you and hold you in my arms," said the witch. "I am most pleased you are an Heir of the Founders of Hogwarts and am equally pleased the other three heirs have befriended you. I had worried you would have become ostracized when you started Hogwarts, am delighted you have acquire such noble, kind, and caring friends. However, I do have a message for you to give to your father."

"What is it you wish me to tell Daddy?" asked Luna.

"Tell him I want him to listen to his daughter's advice and find himself another life mate," answered Luna's mother. "Like you, I can tell that his assistant editor, Sandy, is quite enamored with your father, and would make him an excellent wife and you a most acceptable step-mother. I know he's told you in the past that he doesn't think I would approve of him taking another wife, so remind him of what I told him when my sister was murdered in a Death Eater raid."

"Okay, Mummy," said Luna.

"You are most welcome, my darling," replied the smiling witch. "At this time I wish to discuss why you and your friends were brought here to see me. The day after I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter, my mother took me to the ancestral home of our family so I could be given my magical gifts. I had the choice of many gifts, however I chose badly, and this choice eventually cost me my life. More importantly, my unwise choice cost me what I cherished the most, which was the companionship of you and your father. As I cannot take you to our ancestral home, I ask that your three friends accompany you in my place. The clearing in which we are standing is the site of our ancestral home, and is located in an otherwise dense wood along the English/Welsh border just north of the village of Anchor Shropshire."

"We'd be more than happy to accompany Luna to your ancestral home," said Harry. "Can you tell us the directions how to get there?"

"Once you get to Anchor Shropshire, you must take the B4368 road north out of the village, and from there it will be Luna's task to find our ancestral home," answered the witch. "Part of her choice of magical gifts shall be determined by the process she must go through to find our ancestral home. The trek from Anchor to our ancestral home is to be a test of her resourcefulness, and she is not to receive any assistance from others nor is she allowed to use any magic other than accidental magic during this trek."

"What happens if I cannot find our ancestral home?" asked Luna.

"You will receive no magical gifts, and may never see our ancestral home," answered Luna's mother. "Mind you, no one in the history of our family has failed to find our ancestral home."

"Can Daddy go with us?" asked Luna.

"No, my darling, the only wizards able to enter our ancestral home are those not yet of age," said her mother. "I understand your status as Heirs of the Founders has granted your emancipations, but as Harry has not yet reached his majority age he may go with you. Now, as our time together has come to an end, please allow me to hold as you returned to your own time and place."

"Mummy, I miss you already, but I know we shall be together once again when it is my time to pass on," said Luna, embracing her mother tightly.

"I'll miss you as well my darling, and remember I shall always be watching over you," said the witch, as the four tweenagers awakened on the floor of the Hall of the Founders library.

5

"How long do you suppose we were out?" questioned Harry, as he and the girls began to awaken.

"You were out a little more than four minutes," answered Helga, smiling warmly at the still groggy tweenagers

"Four minutes!" exclaimed Ginny. "It seemed like hours to us."

"How did we get out here?" asked Hermione, realizing they were all lying on a large sofa in front of the Founders.

"We asked your Phoenix to bring you out here, so we could talk to you when you awakened," answered Rowena. "As it is time for your breakfast, you may all ask the castle for whatever you want, and we will discuss what happened to you in the library as you eat."

"Do you know why we all passed out and were taken to visit family members that have passed on?" asked Hermione, spreading marmalade on a slice of toast.

"The four of you passed out due to a bond you formed when you vowed to be friends and family until the end of time," answered Rowena. "The magic forming your bond has giving the four of you a bond similar to the closest of siblings. From this moment on, you shall share each other's skills and abilities and your magical power shall grow stronger."

"Does that mean Harry will be able to have a baby like the three of us will when we get older?" asked Ginny, causing Harry to blush a deep crimson.

"Ha, ha, that's really funny," replied Harry. Then, scowling, as she giggled, he asked, "She's just winding me up. Isn't she?"

"Yes, dear, your sister is just making a joke at your expense," said Helga.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I couldn't resist," giggled Ginny. "Mind you, the look on your face was priceless, and I'm really glad I found out you were my brother. I mean, I kind've had a crush on you when I first saw you at the Burrow, and well, it's sort've gross to think I had a crush on my own brother."

"Well, you do know that since they're not your blood brothers, maybe you'll end up fancying Ron, Fred, or George," said Harry, causing his sister to act like she was gagging.

"Ew, don't even joke about something like that, that's even more disgusting than me having a crush on you!" exclaimed Ginny. "I mean, I grew up thinking they were my brothers, and even thinking about fancying one of them makes me want to puke."

"I was just winding you up," said Harry, causing Ginny to stick her tongue out at him. Hugging her, he added, "I'm really glad you're my sister, and it's rather nice to have a family member I can have some fun with."

"Rowena, because we share each other's skills, abilities, and power, does that mean I can share the magical gifts I get when we travel to my mother's family's ancestral home?" asked Luna.

"Yes, dear, you may," answered Rowena.

"While we were unconscious, we all went to see family members that have passed on," said Hermione. "Will we be able to visit our ancestral home in the near future so we can claim our inheritances?"

"As traveling to our homes is to be part of your training, then we don't see any reason why you cannot visit your family homes as well," said Godric. "Even though to the outside world only a week shall pass, for the four of you a year will pass for each day you spend training."

"We wish for the four of you to select magical people who are no closer related than being a third cousin and not a Hogwarts professor to train with you," said Helga. "Of these people, you must pick one four adult wizards and four adult witches. If you do not know four adults of each sex, you may seek the guidance of the first ones you choose."

"I want Sirius Black and Calliope Jameson to be the adults I choose," said Harry. "When we saw her, Mum told us they were my godparents, and that freeing Sirius is the first thing she wants us to do, so we could bring him here."

"In order for you to accomplish this, you will need your Phoenix to transport you, as well as, mastering a charm called the Patronus Charm," said Salazar.

"That's what Mum said when we saw her on our journey, as well," commented Harry.

"Which means it is time for the four of you to form the time expansion charm you so you can compress a fortnight into a one hour block of time so you can have the time to learn how to cast a Patronus Charm to ward off the Dementors that guard Azkaban prison," said Helga.

"How is that possible?" asked Hermione.

"When we walked the halls of Hogwarts, we invented a charm to compress time fifteen days at a time into a one hour block of normal time," answered Rowena. "This does not age you in any way, shape, or form, but the knowledge, skills, and physical training one receives shall remain with them. During the period of time compression, at least two hours of physical exercise, ten hours of sleep, and a minimum of three thousand calories for witch and four thousand calories for wizards must be consumed in order for you to remain healthy and strong. Additionally, your training will consist of two hours of study followed by four hours of practical training. Other than extra training or study, the remaining time can be spent doing whatever you wish."

"Can we still do thing like reading for pleasure?" asked Hermione.

"If your reading involves planning things like your eventual trip to Azkaban, learning about your family histories, and other non-academic pursuits, then your answer is yes," said Rowena. "Additionally, as the time compression charm has no effect on Phoenix, you may have them take you anywhere you wish. However, for you ventures to your family homes and Gringotts we ask you to wait until the people you choose to go with you are present."

"Dear, before we teach you the time compression charm, we would like you to choose more adults that you wish to train with you," said Helga.

"Since I found out he's not my blood brother, could I have my oldest brother Bill come here to train with us?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, dear, you may," replied Godric. "Bill Weasley is a credit to my house, and he would make an excellent addition to your troop."

"What about Hagrid for another?' asked Harry. "He's the first person I remember ever being nice to me, and I'd like him to train with us."

"Rubeus _Hagrid would make another excellent addition to your group," said Helga. "He is a loyal and caring man who was falsely accused as a student at Hogwarts and was expelled and had his wand snapped. If anyone deserves the chance to train with you, it's Rubeus."_

_"What happened to make them expel him and snap his wand?" asked Harry._

_"Tom Riddle used the murder of a Muggle-born student by the name of Myrtle to make his diary Horcrux and then _framed Hagrid to avoid the school being closed," answered Salazar.

"That's horrible," cried Hermione. "Hagrid's one of the nicest and most caring people I've ever met, and I'm glad he gets to train with us."

"I agree," said Luna. "That makes three wizards and one witch. Do you know any other adults we should have train with us?"

"I say let's ask Sirius, Hagrid, and Calliope for advice on the others," said Harry.

"Next, we wish for you to choose six wizards and four witches no higher than fourth year students at Hogwarts to train with you, as well," said Helga.

"Could I have Ginevra's brother Ronald as one of my choices?" asked Luna.

"Yes, dear, you may," answered Godric.

"If Ron's coming with us, then I choose Fred," said Ginny.

"Well, if Fred's coming with us, then I'm choosing George, because it wouldn't be fair to only have one twin and not the other," said Harry. "Who do you want to come with us, Hermione?"

"I think Neville Longbottom ought to come with us, too," she replied. "He's really a nice boy, and I think it would do him a lot of good to train with us."

"That make four wizards, who should the other two, be?" said Ginny.

"How about that cute little Colin that rode in the boat with us across the lake?" Luna asked.

"Okay, and how about Cedric Diggory for the last wizard?" replied Ginny. "Fred and George say he's a really good bloke, and Daddy's friends with his father at the Ministry."

"The Diggorys live just over the hill from Daddy and me, and they're all really nice people," added Luna. "That makes six wizards. For the witches, are there any twins at Hogwarts so we could have a set of twin witches train with us, as well?"

"The only twin witches I know of are Parvati and Padma Patil, and they're both second years like Hermione and me," commented Harry.

"Then, Parvati and Padma it is," said Ginny.

"How about Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott for the last two witches?" Harry said. "They're both really nice, and they're in the same year as Hermione me, to boot."

"Other than the other adults we're going to ask Sirius, Hagrid, and Calliope about, we're all set," said Hermione.

"Excellent, now let's show you how to perform the time compression charm," said Godric.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: Secret Keeper_

"Now, that you have mastered the time compression charm, we must give you some further instruction in regards to its use," said Rowena. "This charm will only work when cast in this hall and will last for exactly 360 hours. Whenever the time compression period ends, all whom the charm was cast on will return to this hall. This is why each of you must wear magically synchronized watches so you will know when your time compression period is about to end. While in your time compression period you may move about freely wherever you want, but you must use your Phoenix to travel from one place to another, so you will avoid bumping into people in the normal time stream. You will see other humans while you are in your time compression periods, but they will not see you because you will be moving too fast for them to notice you. Additionally, you must be aware that some magical creatures such as Phoenix and Dementors will be able see and interact with you, as your time compressions will not be noticeable them."

"How is that possible?" asked Hermione.

"Phoenix are non-temporal magical creatures, which is why time compression is unnoticeable to them," answered Salazar. "Dementors we discovered are non-corporeal demonic type creatures of the dark, and they sense only emotions and nothing else."

"Will we be able to communicate with you during our time compression periods?" asked Harry.

"Yes, lad, you will, as we are going to have you each touch one of our portraits while you cast the charm on yourselves," answered Godric. "This will enable us to enter your time compression periods with you."

"Can we cast the time compression charm now," Harry asked.

"No, first the girls must eat at least a 750 calorie meal, and you must eat a 1000 calorie meal," said Helga. "When you have eaten your meals, you must cast your charm with a Phoenix on the shoulder of each one of you. Casting this charm requires a great deal of magical power and physical energy, and you will all need at least ten hours sleep after you cast the charm. Once the charm is cast, you will be so drained of magical power and physical energy, that you will require the aid of the Phoenix to get you into bed. That is why we suggest you wear your nightclothes while casting the charm, as well."

"However, given their sizes, I don't believe these four could eat as much as we need them to, so I suggest we have Salazar teach them how to brew his appetite acceleration potion," said Godric.

"This potion only takes about two hours to brew, so why don't the four of you sit down at the table, and I shall teach you how to brew it," said Salazar. "The castle will provide you with the necessary ingredients and equipment, and I want each of you to brew a cauldron full. As Snape is the poorest excuse for a teacher that I have ever seen at Hogwarts, I will give you a proper potion's lesson, as well."

"That was the best potion's lesson I've ever had," commented Harry, watching his potion simmer about an hour and fifty-five minutes later. "All Snape ever does is write instructions on a board, tell us to brew a potion, and then breathing down our necks, he dock points from anybody other than Slytherin for any bloody reason he can come up with."

"I agree with Harry," added Hermione. "Salazar, I especially liked how you told us all about the properties of the ingredients, how they interact with each other, and how to better prepare them."

"I'm delighted you enjoyed my lesson," replied Salazar.

"You are quite welcome, sir," said Luna.

"Salazar, would you be able to teach potions if we can't find an adequate replacement for Snape after we sack him like Harry's and my mother asked us to do?" asked Ginny.

"I would be more than happy to take over for Snape," said Salazar. "Now, that the four of you have taken ownership of the castle, I can move to any portrait in the castle, and I could teach from a portrait in the potion's classroom."

"We'll have to move one of your portraits to the potion's classroom, because Snape doesn't have any in there," remarked Harry.

"Maybe we could have the other founders teach, as well," added Hermione. "Until adequate replacements can be found, we'll need instructor for History of Magic and Defense against the Dark Arts, too."

"Who besides Snape were you going to remove as Hogwarts professors?" asked Godric.

"Lockhart and Binns," answered Harry. "We found out from Mum that Lockhart's nothing but a poser and anybody would be better at History of Magic than Binns."

"Godric can teach Defense against the Dark Arts, and I can teach History of Magic," said Rowena. "Additionally, please add Sybil Trelawney to your list, as Divination should not be taught in the first place. Either one is a seer or one is not, and there is no way to train someone to become one, either. Instead, we would like to add life skills and physical education classes for students in every year. Helga is quite adept at cooking, cleaning, and other household magic and would make an excellent teacher for a life skills class, including sex-education. Additionally, one must have a strong and fit body to reach their peek magical potential, and most Wizards and Witches do not reach their full magical potential because their bodies are weak. I would be more than happy to instruct the girls, and I'm quite sure Godric could teach the boys."

"We can discuss this further as these four eat their meals," said Salazar. "The appetite acceleration potion should be ready for them to take."

"Blimey, that stuff tastes pretty good," said Harry after downing a flagon of appetite acceleration potion. As he began to feel the effects of the potion, he added, "All of a sudden I'm really hungry."

"Me too," said Ginny. Smiling, she added, "Castle, I like a humongous stack of blueberry pancakes, with sausages, brambleberry syrup, and some chilled pumpkin juice,"

"That sounds good; castle give me the same thing Ginny's having," said Harry.

"I'll the same things as Harry and Ginny, but with loads of butter, maple syrup and a large mug of hot Earl Grey Tea," added Hermione.

"Except for the sausages, I'll have the same as Hermione, but with honey for my sweetener," said Luna.

"Now, that you've been properly fed and watered, with a Phoenix on each of your shoulders, stand in line progressing from the youngest on the left to the eldest on the right," said Rowena. "When you have cast the time compression charm while touching our portraits, you will immediately become extremely tired, and the Phoenix will transport you to your respective beds."

"Okay, everybody, let's cast the charm on the count of three," said Hermione with her wand at the ready.

"The glow they are giving off as they cast the charm for the first time is much brighter than what we gave off whenever we cast this charm," commented Helga.

"We never moved to touch each other when casting the charm, either," added Salazar. "Fortunately, after they fell asleep, they all separated, and we can have the Phoenix transport them into their beds"

6

'I think that was the best night sleeping that I've ever had,' thought Harry to himself after awakening during their first time compression period.

"Hey, keep it down, I'm not ready to get up yet," grumbled Ginny from the girls' room.

"Ginny, I'm not ready to get up, either, so keep your voice down," said the irritated Hermione, having been awakened by Ginny's grumbling.

"Well, I just heard someone say they thought that they thought they had their best night's sleep ever," snapped Ginny.

"Ginevra, the only ones talking in here are you and Hermione," said Luna, having been awakened, as well.

'I think I'll use the loo, take a shower, and then go into the library and see if I can read more about Dad, Mum, Sirius, and the Potter family,' said Harry, getting out of bed in his own room.

"Ah, did you two just hear Harry say something?" asked the perplexed Hermione.

"I did, but Harry is not in here, so how did we hear him?" questioned Ginny.

"I wonder if we might be hearing Harry in our heads, because I heard him, too," said Luna.

"If we can, let's see if he can here us, as well," said Hermione

"Ooh, this is going to be fun," added the giggling Ginny. Smiling, she thought, 'Harry, this is Ginny, Hermione's using the shower in our dorm, can I hare yours with you?'

"What; Ginny, no I'm your brother," squealed Harry. Hearing three giggling girls in his head, but not realizing it, he quickly stepped out the shower, put on his dressing gown, and opened his bathroom door to tell the girls off for coming into his room. Seeing no one in his room, he thought, 'That's weird, I swear I just heard the girls giggling.'

'Harry, Ginny's just winding you up,' Harry heard Hermione say in his head. 'We just found out we can hear each other's thoughts.'

'Bloody hell, you mean we can hear each other's thoughts,' said Harry to himself in response.

'Yes, we can, but the bad thing is, that we can't seem to stop it,' thought Luna. 'While I like being to communicate telepathically with each of you, it is a bit unsettling to be hearing all three of your thoughts at once.'

'I think it's starting to get rather annoying,' thought Ginny.

'Let's all get ready for the day and ask the Founders for help,' thought Hermione.

"Something weird has happened to us," said Hermione after she and the other three Heirs entered the main hall at the same time. "When we woke up this morning, we discovered we could communicate telepathically with each other. Mind you, that's not what's bothering us. Not being able to tune each other out and having four people's thoughts running through your head is a bit unsettling."

"A bit unsettling," exclaimed Ginny. "I think it's downright annoying, and if it doesn't stop I think I'm going to go barmy."

"I believe we should postpone their Patronus charm lessons and concentrate on teaching them Occlumency," suggested Salazar.

"I agree, however being able to communicate telepathically with each other could be most useful to them," remarked Helga.

"Do you think that Occlumency would be able to help us talk to each other telepathically without hearing everything else going on through our minds?" asked Luna.

"That, dear, we do not know for certain, but Occlumency it is a good place to start and a most useful skill to learn," answered Helga. "Salazar, as this is one your areas of expertise, you may be their primary Occlumency instructor."

"Thank-you, dear Helga," replied Salazar. "As we stated, the first part of your training is to read and study what we wish to teach you. After you drink more of the appetite acceleration potion and eat your next meal, I wish for the four of you to read and study a book I authored called, 'Defense of the Mind.' As you already share each other's thoughts I suggest you take turns reading the book. You may wish to discuss amongst yourselves what you read, and in two hours time I will begin instructing you. If you have any questions, please write them down with the biros and notebooks the castle will provide you."

"Why aren't you having us use quills and parchment like the Professors at Hogwarts do?" asked Hermione.

"Biros and Muggle type notebooks are much more convenient, easier, and less messy to use," answered Salazar. "We used quills and parchment when we walked these halls because that was what we had, and we never intended for things at Hogwarts to remain stagnant. Now, I know many at Hogwarts and in the magical community as a whole will reject biros and notebooks because they and made and used by Muggles, but that is not a valid reason for Quills and parchment were developed by Muggles, as well."

"I once read that many magical schools outside of Europe use biro, notebooks, and even Muggle technology in their schools, and that people in Europe, most especially the U.K. look down their noses because of things like that," said Hermione, before she and the other Heirs set off for the library..

6

"So, what did you think of my book?" asked Salazar, when the Heirs exited the library several hours later.

"You are an excellent author," replied Hermione. "We already tried a number of the mind relaxation techniques you wrote about, and we've been able to lesson the effects of hearing each other in our heads."

"Especially whenever we were trying them at the same time," added Ginny. "Mind you, we did find out we all have a different peaceful setting we like the best. Mine was to imagine you were lying in bed while listening to the birds singing outside."

"What were the tranquil settings the rest of you discovered?" asked Salazar.

"Mine was flying high in the air on a broom with no one else around me," said Harry.

"Mine was lying alone on a warm sunny beach while listening to the sounds of the sea," said Hermione.

"Mine was lying in a hammock in a forest while listening to the sounds of nature," said Luna.

"Excellent, what else have you learned from your readings and discussions?" asked Salazar.

"I liked the part about having a private place in your mind to store things you don't want anyone else to know," said Harry. "I chose to think of a huge highly fortified castle with many rooms to hide things in."

"Very good," said Salazar. "What did the rest of you come up with?"

"I thought of a huge trunk with loads of compartments in it with a lock I had the only key to," answered Ginny.

"I thought of a huge library with countless books you could use to store your memories in," said Hermione.

"I thought of a wood with many trails where you could hide things," said Luna. "We all liked the idea of having memories and thoughts people could see to make them think they had invaded your mind when in reality they only see what you want them to see."

"You all did quite well, and I want you to practice clearing your minds using your relaxation techniques and hiding memories and thoughts you do not want anyone else to see and know," said Salazar. "I wish for you to do this every evening before you retire for the night, as well."

"Oh look, they've all gone to sleep and are touching once again," said Helga, smiling at the sleeping tweenagers several minutes later. "Phoenix, once again, please put them in their beds."

6

'I wonder how long we were asleep that time?' asked Harry to himself, awaking in his bed ten hours later.

'According to my watch, we've been asleep for another ten hours,' he heard Hermione answer in his head.

'I wonder why we went to sleep again, so soon,' pondered Harry.

'I don't know,' she replied. 'However, before we talk about us sleeping again so soon, I think we need to do the exercises Salazar told us to do.'

'Okay, and hopefully we don't go back to sleep straight away, again,' he thought before starting his Occlumency exercises.

"Rowena, could you tell us why we all went back to sleep so soon after waking up the first time?" asked Harry, entering the main hall at the same time the girls did.

"It may be your ages, for the four of you are much younger than we were when we first started using the time compression charm," said Rowena.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I think we may be sleeping so much because of Harry," commented Hermione.

"What do you mean by that?" asked the perplexed young wizard.

"You may not realize it, but you've grown at least two inches since we learned we were Heirs of the Founders," she answered.

"What does that have to do with the four of us sleeping so much?" he asked.

"I once read that when children enter growth spurts, like I think Harry has, they need more sleep, because sleep gives growing bodies the rest they need to continue growing properly," she answered. "Add sleeping more to the balanced nutrition we're getting means you're starting to grow faster. Somehow, I think our being in here is overcoming the near starvation diet those horrid relatives of yours subjected you to."

"Okay, say you're right, and I am going through a growth spurt," he replied. "What does that have to do with you, Ginny, and Luna sleeping more, to boot."

"I think our bond is causing us to feel tire when you do," she answered.

"Hermione, how do you know all this?" asked Ginny.

"My parents are dentists, and they've always had books on raising health children, so I've read most of them," she answered.

"I bet you read about magical bonds during some of the light reading you did at school, last year," commented Harry. Seeing his friend grin and blush, he added, "I thought so."

"Prat," she replied playing swatting his arm.

"Harry's not the only one changing," said Luna dreamily. "Ginevra's hair is now a darker shade of red, and her skin and facial features are becoming more like Harry's"

"What?" said Ginny. Sitting up, she said, "Castle, please give me a mirror."

"Bloody hell, you're right, Luna, I am starting to look more like my brother," she gasped. Frowning, she asked, "When we finish this time compression period, could we go see my family? I'm afraid if we don't see them and explain things to them, they won't recognize me anymore."

"Yes, dear, I think that would be wise," said Godric. "However, we want to keep your status as Harry's sister a secret until after you have finished your training, so I suggest you cast the Fidelius Charm and make one of you the Secret Keeper of your status."

"I'm her brother, so I'll be the secret keeper," said Harry.

"No, Harry, pleas make me the secret keeper," said Ginny. Seeing him a bout to protest, she added, "I want to be the one to break the news about us to my family, and if you're the secret keeper you would have to tell them. Please, let me be the secret keeper."

"Okay, you can be the secret keeper," said Harry, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Thank-you, Harry; I'm really glad we learned we were brother and sister," she replied, returning her brother's embrace.

"So am I, sis, so am I," he replied, kissing her forehead and causing golden glow to surround the siblings and the other two young witches, as well.

"Hey, what just happened to us?" asked Harry, as a warm fuzzy feeling passed through the four Heirs.

"I believe Harry and Ginny just established a very strong familiar bond," said Helga.

"But, why were Kuna and I affected, as well?" asked Hermione. "We're not siblings."

"The bond you formed when you vowed to be friends and family forevermore caused the four of you to be closer than most siblings are, and as we already told you, from this point on you will share each other's power and magical abilities," explained Rowena.

"Let's have a group hug, because I really overjoyed to consider you three as my friends, brother, and sister," said Luna, as she and Hermione eagerly joined Harry and Ginny in their hug.

"What was that?" asked Harry, after a blinding light erupted from the four Heirs as they lovingly hugged each other,

"Had the four of you not been in this room, the magical shockwave the four of you just emitted would have most likely caused everyone else in Hogwarts to pass out," said Godric.

"I just checked the Runes monitoring the wards surrounding this hall, and they are now four times stronger than they have ever been," said Rowena.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven: A__ Fate Worse than Death_

"At this time I would like the four of you to think of your happiest memories, as it is these type memories that will enable you to produce the most powerful Patronus," said Rowena. "To cast this charm, you point your wands at your intended target and say, _Expecto Patronum. _Practice saying without you wand, and then after you get the pronunciation correct you mast practice casting the charm with your wand."

"_Expecto Patronum," _said the four Heirs, each pointing a finger as they spoke the charm, and much to the surprise of the Founders, a shapeless silvery mist exited the hands of the three girls, and a silvery-white stag erupted from Harry's hand.

"Ooh, Harry, you just conjured a corporeal Patronus on your first try, and you even did it without a wand," squealed Hermione, hugging Harry and causing the young wizard's Patronus to double in size and intensity.

"I'd say our charges are ready to cast their Patroni," said Godric. "If this is what they can do without a wand, we must see what they can do with one."

"I would like to see what their Patroni look like when cast while they are all touching, as well," added Salazar. "Helga's prophecy did say that together our Heirs magic would be unsurpassed, and this may be a fine example of such."

"You have mentioned Helga's prophecy on a number of occasions, can you tell us what it was?" asked Luna.

"We could, but we will not tell you what the prophecy says," answered Helga. "Prophecies in general are vague in their meaning and interpretations at best, and we do not wish to give you preconceived notions that may not be valid."

"Is that why my mum said Dumbledore was a fool for making a lot of his decisions he made about our family, just because someone gave a prophecy that he thinks refers to me?" asked Harry.

"Yes, lad, your mother was quite correct about her assessment of Dumbledore and his reliance on a prophecy while making decisions," said Godric. "We have often wondered why Dumbledore has taken such a great interest in the Potter family, and now we know why."

"As far as I'm concerned, all that old fool's meddling in our family's affairs has done was to bollocks things up for us," said Ginny. "Especially, what he did to my brother when he left him with our mum's horrid sister and her family. I think we ought to sack the old fool and tell everybody what he did."

"As much as I think he deserves it, I don't want to sack him, at least not yet," said Harry.

"Whatever for?" questioned Ginny.

"Because of Voldemort and those bloody Horcruxes," replied Harry. "Dumbledore is said to be the only one Voldemort feared, and if he ever comes back, then we're going to need Dumbledore around to at least help fend him off. Dumbledore's probably the best one to find out if Voldemort made more Horcruxes than the ones our Phoenix helped us take care of. We already know the evil bastard made two, and I think he may well have made more of them"

"You mean, you're going to let the old fool get away with what he did to us," said Ginny.

"I didn't say I was going to let him get away with it," said Harry. "What I intend to do is to use what we know to more or less force Dumbledore to do things our way, or we will tell everybody what he's done to the Potters."

"Lad, that is most Slytherin of you," commented Salazar.

"Well, the Sorting Hat did say I'd do well in Slytherin house, but I asked it not to," replied Harry.

"Why may I ask did you ask to not be sorted into my house?" Salazar inquired.

"It was mostly because of that Malfoy git," replied Harry. "When I was sorted, I had already made up my mind that Malfoy was the wrong sort, and I didn't want to be any where near the plonker."

"Hey, I just remembered something," gasped Ginny. "It was after Daddy got into a scuffle with Lucius Malfoy that I first noticed Riddle's diary among my books. Do you think he might have snuck it into my cauldron?"

"There is a Pensieve in the cupboard next to the fireplace, and after we teach you how to extract memories and place them in a Pensieve, you can enter the Pensieve to see if you can determine when and how the diary was placed into Ginny's cauldron," said Godric.

"Lucius Malfoy was the one that put Riddle's diary into Ginny's cauldron, and somehow I'm going to make him pay for that," said Harry after they exited the Pensieve.

"Lucius Malfoy was one of Voldemort top supporters, and he and others escaped justice because he bribed enough people in high places they all got away with their many misdeeds," said Godric. "As the four of you can claim out seats in the Wizengamot, you would be well within your rights to demand Malfoy and the others be given their just rewards. Additionally, Harry and Hermione could both claim the seats held by the Potter, Peverell, and Starkey families. You would then control seven votes in the Wizengamot, and if voted as a block in complete agreement, the Founders seats have veto power over all Wizengamot decisions made since the four of us held those seats. When voted as a block, the four Founders seats may be used to grant pardons, sentence wrongdoers, enact legislation, remove other members of the Wizengamot, and control over the Ministry of Magic."

"Could we use our votes to set up a government similar to what the Muggles set up?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, my dear, that is well within your power; what do you have in mind?" asked Salazar.

""I was thinking maybe we could make the Wizengamot like the House of Lords in the Muggle Parliament, and add an elected House of the Commons," answered Hermione. "Additionally, we could give the House of the Commons the powers to select and remove the Minister of Magic. If we do it like the Muggles, only the House of Commons would have the power to pass new legislation, and the Minister of Magic would be require to be a member of the House of Commons, as well"

"What would be the purpose of the Wizengamot?" asked Helga.

"Like the House of Lords they could be the highest court in the magical Britain," answered the young witch.

"You do know if you do this, that the vast majority of the so called Purebloods will surely oppose your moves with all the resources that they can muster," said Godric. "This includes violence, and most likely each of you would be targeted for death. I am not saying what you propose has no merit, but changes as drastic as the one you propose are often met with violence."

"How should we go about changing what needs to be changed?" asked Harry.

"You should start with people your own ages, for it is among the young that change is more accepted, and replacing Severus Snape, Cuthbert Binns, and Gilderoy Lockhart is a great place to start," answered Helga.

"As our Heirs we encourage you to take your rightful seats on the Wizengamot, but we request you wait until the current generation in power has passed, before you change the Wizarding world's government to more resemble that of the Muggles," said Rowena.

"Additionally, your plans in regards to Albus Dumbledore shall aid your cause, as well," Salazar added. "Sun-Tzu, a Chinese Muggle general & military strategist is quoted as saying, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' and keeping Dumbledore as Headmaster where you, with our help, can better keep an eye on him and even getting him to do your bidding shall be a great help to you."

"Yes, my friend, I quite agree, but let us continue their training," said Godric. "At this time, we wish you all to conjure a Patronus on your own while using your wands this time."

"You have all done quite well, and we are impressed with your Patroni," said Helga after seeing all four hairs cast corporeal Patroni.

"Why is Harry's Patronus so much bigger and brighter than ours are?" asked Hermione.

"Harry, you don't have many happy memories to choose from, do you?" asked Luna. When he did not answer, she added, "Because you don't have many happy memories to choose from, it doesn't take you as long to think of one as it does for us. I know we've all led rather lonely lives, but what we had to endure pales in comparison to what you've experienced."

"You three and a few others like Hagrid are the only ones I can ever remember really caring about what happens to me, and the memory of what happened when we vowed to be friends and family forever was the memory I chose to think about when casting my Patronus," he replied.

"I would like you all to cast your Patronus while touching each other, and let us see the difference in your Patroni," said Godric.

"Harry's Patronus is still the strongest, but I doubt that few grown wizards and witches could match the power the three lassies have just demonstrated," said Salazar, seeing the Patroni the Heirs had cast.

"Does that mean we're ready to rescue Sirius Black?" asked Harry.

"After you plan your rescue, you should be ready," answered Godric. "However, as this day's training is done, you must wait until you awaken before we send you on your rescue mission. In the mean time, it is now time for you to exercise, and we want all of you to run around the Hogwarts Lake five times. You will most likely see other students and perhaps a staff member or two while running, but you will be moving too fast for them to notice you."

7

"Good morning, lad, I trust you slept well during your latest sleep cycle," said Godric upon seeing the young wizard exiting his room.

"After the run we had yesterday and practicing our Patronus charms, I was really tired, and I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit my pillow," answered Harry before taking a sip of his morning tea. "How soon can we go rescues Sirius?"

"As the fair lasses are going with you, don't you think you should wait for them to awaken and get ready for the day," replied Godric.

"I've been thinking about that, and would it be possible for me to go alone so they won't get hurt," Harry replied.

"Harry, while I appreciate you not wanting t endanger the girls, alone you would surely fail, which could cost you your life," said Godric. "Besides, the three of them are right behind you, and I don't think they're happy with you at the moment."

"You can say that again," said Ginny, walking up to her brother with Hermione and Luna hot on her heals. Poking Harry in the chest with a finger, she continued backing him into a wall, "Don't you even think of leaving us behind. We are in this together, and there is no way we are going to let you go running off all by yourself. Our mother said Sirius should have had custody of both of us, and whether you like or not, Hermione, Luna, and I are coming with you."

"Ginny's right Harry," added Hermione, standing with her hands on her hips while glaring at her best friend. "Your Patronus may be stronger than ours, but we're coming with you, and we're not going to take no for an answer."

"Luna, are you gong to have a go at me, too?" asked Harry, looking at the young blonde haired witch.

"No, Ginevra and Hermione said everything quite well," said Luna. "Now, sit down at the table at let's have some breakfast."

"Now, remember what we planned," said Hermione just before they were to embark on their rescue mission. "The moment we appear in Sirius Black's cell, we'll all cast our Patroni, and then whichever one of us is closer to Sirius will touch him. Then, we'll have the Phoenix bring us all right back here."

"Let's touch each other before we have the Phoenix take us to Azkaban," added Harry. "That way our Patroni will be even stronger."

"Remember, everyone think of your happiest memory, as well," Helga cautioned. "It should help you if the Phoenix were to start singing, too."

"Okay, like Helga just said, everyone think of your happiest memory," said Harry. With a grim expression on his face, he added, "Remember, Mum said Sirius Black is an Animagus and he spends most of his time in is cell as a big black dog. Phoenix, please start singing and take us directly into cell thirteen in the west wing on the fourth floor of Azkaban Prison."

"_Expecto Patronus!" _shouted the four Heirs, as the appeared in a cell holding only a large black dog that lie sleeping on the floor.

"Mummy!" screamed Luna, as she fell shaking to the floor as her Patronus faded away allowing two Dementors to approach her.

"_Expecto Patronus!" _shouted Harry, as Harry's silvery-white stag once more erupted from his wand and charged at the Dementors taking Luna by the neck and beginning to suck out her soul. As the Dementors vaporized on impact with Harry's stag, the young Wizard ordered, "Hermione, take hold of Luna and have your Phoenix take both of you back to the Hall of the Founders. Ginny, Sirius is that black dog over there, take hold of him and have your Phoenix take both of you back to the Hall of the Founders. I'll have my Phoenix take me back after you leave."

"_Expecto Patronus!" _screamed Ginny, sending a silvery-white stallion the size of her brother's stag at the horde of Dementors floating up behind him. As the Dementors vaporized on contact with her Patronus, she ordered, "You watch that way, I'll watch this way, and we'll leave together."

"Okay, by me," said the young wizard.

"_Expecto Patronus!"_ they both shouted, as hundreds of Dementors came charging at the siblings.

"Phoenix, take us back to the Founders Hall," shouted the siblings, as their combined Patroni vaporized the remaining Dementors stationed in Azkaban Prison.

"We weren't ready, why did you let us go to Azkaban!" shouted Harry and Ginny, as the siblings appeared in the main hall with their Phoenix and Sirius Black.

"It's horrible," cried Hermione. "They think Luna may have had her soul sucked out by the Dementors, and that's a fate worse than death. Her body would still be alive, but without a soul, the Luna we know and love will be gone forever."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: After posting chapter 8, I discovered I had erroneously stated Harry had never used a floo network before using one to enter Potter Manor's Head of House office. I have rewritten that portion of chapter 8 and have resubmitted said chapter. To avoid future such errors, I would be most appreciative if one or more readers would volunteer to beta-read my new chapters before I post them. If anyone is interested, please send me an e-mail to my Inbox on the fanfiction web site.

_Chapter Eight: Reginald_

"Mummy, please help me," said Luna, seeing her mother at the other end of a long bridge.

"Luna, my darling, do not come any closer, or you will not be able to return to those who love and cherish you," answered her mother.

"Mummy, it's so peaceful here; please let me stay with you," begged the young witch, as he sprinted toward her mother.

"No, my darling, it is not yet your time to join me," answered her mother deliberately moving so her daughter could not touch her.

"But, Mummy, I miss you so, and I want to be with you," cried Luna.

"Liebchen, your life with your new friends has just begun, and they and your father love you and need you more than I do," replied her mother, seeing Harry, Hermione, and Ginny appear behind Luna.

"Luna, please don't leave us," begged Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. "We love you and want you to stay with us."

"But, I want to be with my mummy," cried Luna, reaching for her mother. As her mother continued to avoid her touch, she wailed, "Mummy, why won't you let me touch you?"

"It is not your time to join me," answered her mother. Seeing the other three Heirs reaching for her daughter, she added while sprinting toward them with Luna hot on her heals, "Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, touch my daughter, and she must go back with you."

"Mummy, no, I want to stay with you!" screamed the horrified Luna, as she and the other three Heirs began to fade from her mother's sight. As the four Heirs awakened in the Hall of the Founders, the distraught young witch screamed, "I HATE ALL OF YOU. I WANTED TO STAY WITH MUMMY, AND YOU MADE ME LEAVE HER ALL ALONE."

"Luna, we love you and didn't want to lose you," cried Harry, pulling the sobbing Luna into a tight embrace as the Phoenix began to sing.

"But, I wanted to stay with Mummy," she whispered, as she buried her head into his chest.

"We know you did, Luna, but your mother wanted you to be with us," replied Ginny, as she and Hermione, embraced Luna, as well.

"How do you know?" asked Luna.

"Because she ran at us so you would follow her and we could touch you," answered Hermione.

"Why did she do that when she knew I wanted to stay with her?" asked Luna.

"She wanted you to live and was willing to do anything she could to see that you did," answered Harry.

"But, why, how do you know?" asked Luna.

"Because, that's what loving parents do for their children," answered Harry with a whisper. "My parents sacrificed themselves so that I could live, and your mum…"

"Made me run at you, Hermione, and Ginny for much the same reason," she interjected. Looking up, she added, "I'm sorry, I really don't hate you. I love you and never want to leave you."

"We love you, as well, and we want you with us," said Ginny.

"Why does life have to be so hard?" asked Luna, as the four Heirs clung tightly to each other.

"I know it might sound callous, but that's the way life is," said Hermione.

"At least we get to go through it together," said Ginny.

"Yeah, remember we're friends and family until the end of time," said Harry.

"So be it," added Luna, as the four Heirs were once again bathed in a golden light and drifted off to sleep.

"These four sure do seem to sleep a lot," commented Godric.

"What do you expect," commented Rowena. "They are all yet children and are far younger than we were we first began using the time compression charm."

"I think it's good for them to sleep more," added Helga. "Harry and Luna have had rough lives to this point and sleeping more will allow their bodies, magic, and spirits to heal and strengthen. I fear at least Harry and Luna would burn their magic out if they did not sleep as much as they are. Additionally, Luna was not ready for the mission we sent them on, and other than bringing in the people they wish to join them in their training and visiting their ancestral homes, they shall not be sent on any more missions until we're certain all four of them are ready."

"What would you have us do, coddle them?" asked Salazar.

"No, that is not what I am saying," replied Helga. "Just because we don't send them on missions does not mean we are going to be easy on them."

"I agree with Helga," said Rowena. "First, we must train them and allow them to mature. We have eleven days left in this time compression cycle, which shall give us time to train them more and bring the ones they wish to train with them to our hall."

8

"Good morning, Harry, I trust you slept well with the young ladies draped all over you," said the smiling Godric, as the young wizard awakened.

"Why were we sent off on a mission, when all of us weren't ready, yet?" asked Harry, scowling a Godric.

"Helga and Rowena already put me in my place, and other than visiting your ancestral homes and bringing those you wish to have trained along side you to this hall, you shall not be going on any more missions until we are certain all four of you are ready," answered Godric.

"I'll accept that, but you still didn't answer my question," replied Harry. "Why were we sent a mission when we weren't ALL ready to go?"

"After the four of you did so well casting your Patroni, I mistakenly thought you were ready, and I pushed for you to go on your rescue mission," answered Godric. "I know it is not an excuse, but in the excitement of the moment I failed to realize you needed to be tested against an actual Dementor or a Lethifold."

"You almost cost us Luna, and if she would have died, I would have asked the castle to let me out of here," said Harry, as the three girls, who had been awakened by the young wizard venting his anger at Godric, listened. "Luna, Hermione, and Ginny are the only real family I have, and if even one of them gets hurt real bad or dies, then you can kiss my arse good-bye, and I'll take whoever is left away with me and you'll never see any of us again."

"Harry, we can't know if one of us might get hurt or killed," said Hermione.

"I don't want to lose any of you," he replied.

"That's why we need to be better trained before we go on another dangerous mission," said Luna. "I know it was my fault…"

"Don't blame yourself for anything, Luna dear," said Godric. "If anyone was to fault for almost losing you, it was me. I was the one who pushed you into a mission you weren't all ready for."

"No, it was my fault for letting the team down," replied the young witch with tears running down her cheeks. "I just didn't try hard enough."

"Luna, none of this was your fault," said Harry, pulling her into a hug.

"But, I didn't train enough," she replied, as she snuggled up to the boy she saw as a brother.

"That's right you didn't, but it wasn't your fault," he replied, holding her tightly against his chest. "We all should have trained more, and Godric agrees with me. Tell me, have you ever driven a Muggle car?"

"No, I have never even seen one," she replied.

"If someone told you to drive one when you hadn't been trained properly, would it be your fault if it crashed?" he asked.

"Oh, I see what you're talking about," she said, smiling up at him. "Because I wasn't trained enough, it's not really my fault for failing, is it?"

"No, it is not," he replied.

"Then, that means we all have to train as hard as we can," she added. Smiling, she asked, "Harry, I've always wanted a brother, would you be my big brother?"

"Of course I will, Luna," he replied. "After all, all four of us are friends and family until the end of time."

"So, Godric, what do you and the others have planned for us, today," asked Hermione.

"After the four of you have exercised and eaten your breakfast, we are going to allow the four of you to visit one of your ancestral homes," said Helga, having just entered her portrait.

"I vote we visit Harry's and Ginevra's ancestral home," said Luna. "That way, Harry may claim his place as Potter Head of House, and his great-grandfather can pass on."

"As long as we all get to visit our ancestral homes, I don't have any objections," added Hermione.

"Thank-you, both of you," said Ginny, hugging the other two girls. "Harry, Mum said to get there all you have to do is call for the Potter Chief House-elf, and he can take us to our home."

8

"Potter Chief House-elf, please come here," said Harry a bit later that morning

"Master Harry, it is wonderful to see you again," said a primly dressed House-elf, appearing in front of Harry. "How may Reginald be of service to you?"

"Reginald, can you take us to Potter Manor, so I can claim ownership and take my place as Potter Head of House?" asked Harry.

"Master Harry, I can take you to Potter Manor," said Reginald.

"Can Ginny go with us when you take me there?" asked Harry.

"Until you give others permission to enter Potter Manor, I can only take a Potter Heir with me," answered Reginald.

"I found out Ginny's my sister, that means she can go with us, doesn't it?" asked Harry.

"Master Harry, Hyacinth is your sister's name, and she was stolen from your parents just after she was born," said Reginald. "Unfortunately, no one knows what happened to Mistress Hyacinth."

"We found out just the other day that Ginny was born Hyacinth Lily Potter and know she was stolen from our parents and given to be adopted by another family, so I want her to come with us," explained Harry.

"As you wish, Master Harry," said the now beaming House-elf. "When we get to Potter Manor, if she is a Potter Heir she will be allowed entrance when you are admitted. If not, she can only enter your home by your word as Potter Head of House. If she is indeed your sister, your great-grandfather, Master Joseph, your grandfather, Master Harold, and father, Master James, will be most pleased you have found your sister."

"Could you take Ginny and me there, right now?" asked Harry.

"I can take you whenever you want to go," answered Reginald.

"Hermione and Luna, we'll be back for you as soon as we can," said Harry.

8

"Welcome to Potter Manor, Master Harry and Mistress Ginny," said Reginald, Apparating to the front gates of Potter Manor with the two tweenagers in tow.

"Wow, Harry, this house is more like a palace!" gasped Ginny, looking at the spacious manor and its environs.

"Master Harry, place your wand hand in the palm print on the pillar to the right of the gate, and the pillar will determine whether or not you are a Potter Heir," said Reginald.

"Ouch, that hurt," said Harry, feeling one of his fingers pricked when he did as Reginald had instructed.

"Now, you may claim your status as Potter Head of House by stating your full name followed by, hereby claim my status as Potter Head of House," said Reginald.

"I. Harry James Potter, hereby claim my status as Potter Head of House, so be it," said Harry.

"Mistress Ginny, place your wand hand in the palm print, and the gate will determine whether or not you are a Potter Heir," said Reginald.

"You're right, that did hurt," said Ginny, sucking on her bleeding finger. "Isn't there a way to prove you're a Potter than making you bleed?"

"The protective wards surrounding Potter Manor were set up to recognize Potter heirs by their blood," said Reginald. "As Potter Head of House, Master Harry may change them as he likes. Now, please follow me to the Manor."

"At long last, I, Joseph Harmon Potter may take my place next to my lovely wife Maggie in the Potter Hall of Portraits," said one of three ghosts, fading away when Harry, Ginny, and Reginald entered the Manor.

"Oh, Harry, we never got to meet our great grandfather," said Ginny.

"Do not be sad, pretty lass, for my father's essence has joined that of my mother in the Hall of Portraits located on the fourth floor of our home, and you may meet him when you visit the hall," said the elder of the two remaining ghosts.

"Dad, Grandpa Potter, is that really you?" asked the misty-eyed Harry, as he and Ginny walked up to the two remaining ghosts.

"Yes, my son, we are your father and grandfather," answered James Potter. "Would you please introduce your pretty young friend and tell us how she was able to accompany you and Reginald into our ancestral home?"

"Dad and Grandpa, it gives me great pleasure to introduce my sister, Hyacinth Lily Potter," answered Harry. "However, she was adopted, and is now known as Ginny Weasley."

"Your sister, oh thank God, you found your sister!" exclaimed James. "I was afraid you'd never find each other."

"We discovered Dumbledore's treachery and discovered we were brother and sister after we found out we were Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts," said Ginny.

"Heir of the Founders, you say," said the elder of the two ghosts.

"Yeah, when we got to Hogwarts this year, the two of us and two other witches about our ages all found out we were Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts," said Harry. "We'd like you to meet them, as well, so could you please tell us how I can let others in to our home?"

"In the office hidden behind the fireplace on the third floor, that only otter heirs and their spouses can enter, you will find a magical quill and parchment," answered Harold. "To give others permission to enter this home, Harry, as Potter Head of House simply has to write their names on the parchment. If Harry should then decide to revoke this permission, all you have to do is say I hereby ban from Potter Manor, followed by the person's name you wish to ban. Doing so shall cast the said person back to their own home, erase their name from the magical parchment, and make said person forget the location of this home and who lives here."

"Okay, we'll do it," said Harry. "How do we get into the office?"

"Take some floo powder from the self-replenishing pot on the mantle above the fireplace in the third floor hallway, throw some into the fire, step into the flames and say, Potter Manor Head of House office," said James. "All others trying this will simply find themselves standing only in the flames."

"I hope this works out better than the first two times I tried to floo somewhere," commented Harry, approaching the fireplace in question. "The first time I ended up in Knockturn Alley, and both times I ended up sliding out on my bum. Mind you, I'm glad I ended up in the Founders Hall with you, Hermione, and Luna, but I really don't like how I come out on my bum."

"I've never had any problems using a floo," said Ginny. "Mind you, when I was little I always held Daddy's, Mum's, or Bill's hands, so I guess you could say I had help learning how to floo somewhere without sliding out on my bum. Now, Ron on the other hand still can't floo without ending up on his bum from time to time, and he's been using the floo network for years."

"Hopefully, I'll do better this time," said Harry, reaching into the pot. Throwing the powder in the fireplace, he stepped into the green flames, and said, "Potter Manor Head of House office."

"Bloody hell, I still ended up on my bum," said Harry, sliding out of the fireplace and skidding to a stop in front of a large bookcase.

"I see you ended up on your bum again," said the giggling Ginny, seeing her brother picking himself up off the floor, after she had gracefully stepped out of the fireplace.

"Well, you don't have to stand there laughing at me," he replied, wiping off his glasses. Looking around the office, he added, "I wonder where the magical quill and parchment are."

"I think this is them right here," Ginny commented, seeing a quill and parchment on a table near a window. "Ooh, Harry, look out this window. I can see a zoo from here."

"Blimey, we'll have to go there someday," said Harry, writing Hermione's and Luna's names on the parchment.

"Good, let's go back to the sitting room so Reginald can go get Hermione and Luna," she said, looking for some floo powder. Frowning she said, "Hey, there's no floo powder in here. I wonder what we have to do to get out of here."

"I don't know," he replied, as the tweenagers began to search the room for clues. "I don't see anything in here about how to get out of here, either."

"Well, if we got in here, surely there's a way to get out," she said.

"There's a journal over here that has Mum's name on it," said Harry. Opening the journal, he added, "Mum wrote me a note, and it says anyone with her blood in them can read this journal by pricking one of their fingers and touching one of the spots on the first page. There's two spots, so why don't you prick a finger and touch the spot on the right, and I'll do the same to the spot on the left."

"Okay, but I'm getting tired of having to draw blood just to prove who I am," she replied, picking up a silver needle and pricking her finger.

"Maybe we can ask the Founders why wizards and witches use blood to prove who you are so much," he said, pricking his own finger. "Anyway, let's touch our spots together."

"Oh, Harry, look, it says this journal was written for Harry and Hyacinth," said Ginny.

"I know, and the whole first section is all about how much Mum didn't trust Dumbledore to do what was best for our family," he said, as they skimmed through the journal. "We'll have to show this to Dad, Grandpa, and the Founders."

"You're right, and look on the inside of the back cover," she replied. "It tells us how to get out of this office, and all we have to do is say the name of any room in the Manor and we'll get out of here."

"Take my hand, and let's say sitting room together," he said.

"Okay, take hold of Mum's journal, and say the sitting room together on the count of three," she said, holding tightly to his hand. Pausing for a moment, she continued, "Ready, one, two, three."

"Blimey, Dad, they set a new record," said James, beaming at his son and daughter.

"What do you mean; a new record?" asked Harry.

"The first time all new Potter Heads-of-House and their spouses, or in your case, your sister, enter the Head of House office they are told how to get in, but not how to get out," explained Harold. "Your mother and father were the previous record holders, but you two beat their time by more than five minutes."

"We only beat your record because we found a journal that Mum wrote, and one thing she wrote was how to get out of the Head of House Office," said Harry.

"I see, what else did your mother write in her journal?" asked James.

"She must have been pregnant with Ginny when she wrote it, because it was addressed to both Harry and Hyacinth," answered Harry.

"Lily must have put in the office when we visited here after Dad and Mum were murdered by Death Eaters," said James. "At the time, she was about four months pregnant with Ginny, and insisted we come here without telling Dumbledore."

"Was that before you, Mum, and Harry went into hiding?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, it was," answered James. "We didn't go into hiding until after you were born and Dumbledore stole you from us. Because of the curse Aethonon Malfoy placed upon the Potter Heads of House I was unable t leave the confines of this Manor, or I would have sought both of you out."

"Dad, we both promise to come and visit you and Grandpa as much as we can, and I plan to live here during the summer holidays no matter what Dumbledore says," said Harry.

"Master Harold, as I recall you and Mistress Elizabeth set the record for the longest time getting out," commented Reginald. "It is interesting to note that Master James was born about nine months later, as well."

"Now, Reginald, I believe you have several others to bring here," said Harold.

"As you wish Master Harold," said Reginald, winking at James.

"You know, son, at times like this I regret taking Sirius Black into our home," said Harold.

"Sirius did teach him it was okay to joke with us," added James.

"Ooh, Harry, the inside of yours and Ginny's ancestral home looks a lot like photos I've seen of the inside of Buckingham Palace," gasped Hermione, as Reginald reappeared with the she and Luna in tow.

"Our ancestor, that designed and built this manor and most of our other homes, worked as an architect in both the magical and non-magical worlds, and he used this manor as a blueprint when he designed Buckingham House for John Sheffield, the first Duke of Buckingham," explained Harold.

"Wow, one of your ancestors actually designed the core of Buckingham Palace, that's incredible," said the precocious young witch.

"You should see the outside; why there's even a Muggle zoo nearby," said Ginny.

"The nesting places of blibbering humdingers are said to inhabit the enclosures of large cats, and I'd really like to see them," said Luna.

"Ah, Luna, I've never heard of blibbering humdingers," said Hermione. "What exactly are they?"

"They are often seen in the auras surrounding wizards and witches of great potential and inspire them to do outstanding things," she answered. "You, Harry, and Ginny have them in abundance in your auras."

"Pretty miss, I can see blibbering humdingers, and you have them in abundance in your aura, as well," commented Reginald. "It is said that only those with elfin blood in their veins can see blibbering humdingers."

"I really don't know if I have any elfin blood in me," said Luna. "Perhaps knowing so is part of the gifts Mummy said I can get when we visit my ancestral home, because she could see them like I can."

"Pretty miss, if you can see blibbering humdingers, then you most assuredly have elfin ancestors," said Reginald. "Tell me, are there other creatures you can see that other humans cannot."

"I can see Wrackspurts and Nargles, as well," answered Luna. "Mind you, Nargles only inhabit mistletoe, and can only see them during the Christmas season."

"Remarkable," said Reginald. "Pretty miss, you are the first and only human I've ever met, who could see such creatures, as well."

"Harry, please introduce these two precocious young witches to your grandfather and I," said James, smiling at the interaction between the House-elf and young witch.

"Dad and Grandpa, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the other two Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood," said Harry. "Hermione and Luna, please meet my grandfather, Harold Potter, and my father, James Potter."

"Pleased to meet you, sirs," said Hermione and Luna.

"The pleasure is ours, pretty young ladies, and none of those sirs with us," said Harold. "You may call my son James, and I would prefer all four of you to call me Gramps."

"Thank-you, Gramps," said Hermione and Luna,

"You are quite welcome," said Harold. "Now, please tell us how you learned you were Heirs of the Founders and how Harry and Ginny discovered they were brother and sister."

"Why the nerve of that meddling old fool," James said after hearing what had happened to the Heirs. "Dad, please accept my apology for not listening to your advice about Lily, Harry, and I living here or another of our properties. If I had, then my son and daughter would have grown up knowing both of their parents."

"Dad, why didn't we live here or at another of our properties?" asked Harry.

"Because your mother and I believed Dumbledore when he told us we would be safer living in his home village of Godric's Hollow," answered James.

"I don't like to pass judgment on people I've never met, but it seems to me that Professor Dumbledore was using the Potter family as bait," commented Luna.

"That's what I've been thinking since we met Harry's and Ginny's mum," added Hermione.

"Yes, and it's all because of some bloody prophecy the old fool thinks refers to me and Voldemort," said Harry.

"It's almost as if, Harry is a weapon to the old fool and not a person," added Luna.

"Why that conniving old bastard!" exclaimed Ginny. "He set our family up, stole me from my birth parents, and separated me from my brother all because of a bloody prophecy that he thinks gives him the right to use Harry as a weapon. Well, I say he can take his stupid old 'for the greater good' and shove it up his bony old arse."

"We'll just have to make sure he doesn't get his way," said Luna, hugging Harry. "Remember, we are friends and family until the end of time."

"So be it," said the three young witches, as they all embraced Harry.

"Thank-you, all three of you," said Harry, returning their embrace. "I really love each and every one of you."

"We love you, as well," replied the three young witches, causing yet another magical shock wave to burst from the four Heirs.

"Dad, did you just feel that?" asked James after the shockwave passed through the two ghosts.

"Yes, my son, I did, do you have any idea what just happened?" asked Harold.

"I'm not sure, but it happened right after the three girls and Harry expressed their love for each other," answered James. "Whatever it was, it put the four of them and Reginald to sleep. I think we need to check on the other House-elves, and the wards surrounding this manor. I'll check the wards while you check in on Lacey, Periwinkle, and Leonard."

"James, the other three House-elves are sleeping, as well," said Harold after checking on the other Potter House-elves. "What did you discover about the wards surrounding this manor?

"Dad, the wards and protective magic throughout and surrounding this house are at least ten times stronger than the used to be," said James, returning several minutes later. "They're so strong now, that the runes we charmed to measure them are at their maximum. Lily's the expert on runes, but I'd say these wards are now stronger than the ones found in Hogwarts, Gringotts, and the Ministry of Magic building. Additionally, I don't know why, but I was able to pass through the wards, as well, and we can now leave the manor whenever we want."

"How long do you think the four youngsters and House-elves will sleep?" asked Harold.

"I really don't know, Dad," answered James.

"Why don't you travel to Hogwarts to see if you can find the Hall of the Founders and ask the Founders what to do about these youngsters and House-elves," said Harold. "I can stay here and watch over these youngsters in case they reawaken before you return."

"Thanks, Dad," replied James, setting off for Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What do you mean by that?

"James, wait, they're all waking up," said Harold, before his son had exited Potter Manor.

"How do you all feel?" asked the visibly concerned James Potter, as the Heirs and Reginald began to awaken.

"I don't know about the girls, but I feel like I just slept for ten hours," answered Harry.

"According to the watch I was wearing when we cast the time compression charm, we did sleep ten hours," added Hermione.

"The hands on the clock above the mantle say you've only been out about ten minutes," commented Harold. "May I have a look at your watch?"

"The time compression charm the four of you are under is a very impressive piece of magic," said Harold after looking at the young witch's watch. "I'm really delighted your time compression has no effect on my son and I, so that we may share in your experience."

"Grandpa, why don't you and Dad return to Hogwarts with us, so you could meet the Founders," said Harry.

"I do believe we'll accept your offer," replied Harold. Looking at Reginald, he added, "However, before we leave I want to make sure the other three house-elves we employ are okay, as well. Reginald, would you please go see if Lacey, Periwinkle, and Leonard have reawakened, too."

"Master Harold, Lacey, Periwinkle, and Leonard are sleeping, and I could not awaken them," said Reginald several minutes later. "They are very bad House-elves…"

"No, Reginald, they are not bad House-elves," interjected Harold. "They are sleeping due to a most powerful magical shock wave these four youngsters just gave off. I do not understand what just happened and hopefully these four youngsters can explain what just happened."

"I think we ought to all go back to Hogwarts and tell the Founders what just happened," said Luna. "Maybe they can better explain what's been happening to us every time we express our love for each other. The Phoenix can take Reginald and the four of us, but how are you and James going to get there."

"As we are now able to leave this property, the two of us can use a ghostly form of Apparating to get to Hogwarts," said James. "When I was a student at Hogwarts, my friends and I discovered the corridor the Hall of the Founders is in, and as we are Ghosts, the Hogwarts Anti-Apparition wards have no effect on us, so Dad and I can Apparate directly into the corridor."

"Too bad Mum couldn't join us, as well," commented Harry.

"Your mother has a portrait in Potter Hall of Portraits on the fourth floor of this manor," remarked James. "As Potter heirs, you and your sister may remove her portrait from the wall and take back to Hogwarts with you."

"If you take your mother's portrait back to Hogwarts with you, would you mind taking your grandmother's portrait, as well?" asked Harold.

"Sure, Ginny and I can each take a portrait with us," answered Harry.

9

"Welcome back," said Rowena, seeing the Phoenix appear with the Heirs holding their tail feathers. "Could you please tell us why you were gone so long?"

"We expressed our devotion to each other again, which caused another magical shock wave that put the four of us and four house-elves to sleep," answered Harry. "Reginald reawakened just like we did, but the other three house-elves in Potter Manor are still sleeping."

"I see," commented Godric. Noticing the portraits in Harry's and Ginny's hands, he asked, "Whose portraits did you bring back with you?"

"This is our mum and grandmother," answered Harry. "The next time we cast the time compression charm we're going to touch their portraits, as well. We met the ghosts of our father and grandfather too, and they said they were going to use a ghostly form of Apparating to Apparate into the corridor outside this hall. Is there a way to let them come in here, as well?"

"You may ask the castle to permit them entrance to this hall," answered Helga.

"Castle, please allow Dad and Grandpa Potter entrance to this hall," said Harry.

"So this is the Hall of the Founders of Hogwarts," commented Harold, entering the hall with James.

"Yes, Harold Potter, it is, and you and James are the first ghosts permitted entrance into this hall," answered Godric.

"Today is truly a most glorious day the Potter family," said Harold. "My grandson claimed his place as Potter Head of House and we learned that not only were he and his sister reunited, but they and two other delightful lassies are Heirs of the Founders of Hogwarts."

"Not to mention, the four Heirs emitted a most powerful magical shock wave that freed the two of us from our captivity," added James.

"These four are truly a most remarkable team, and we expect many great things from them," commented Helga.

"Could you explain why they give off such powerful magical shock waves?" asked Harold.

"The only answer we can give is that they are forming a most potent bond amongst themselves which should only grow stronger as they mature," answered Rowena. "Which is why, we are most thankful they are sleeping so much, as such a powerful bond could burn them out if they did not rest more."

"All the food we have to eat and the exercise we're getting is making us all stronger, especially Harry," said Ginny. "We've only been in here for less than two days in regular time, and already he's loads bigger than he was when he stayed with us at the Burrow just a few days ago. Hopefully, when we leave here he'll be all recovered from what our mother's worthless sister and the rest of her ghastly family did to him."

"What do you mean by that?" asked James.

"Dumb-old-dork left Harry to be raised by those horrid Dursleys after you were murdered," answered Ginny.

"Our will specifically said, Harry was to have no contact with Spitoonia and Vermin Dunce-head," snapped James. "I don't care what the old fool wants. From now on, Harry's going to live in Potter Manor, and Ginny, Hermione, and Luna can join him, too."

"As all four of these youngsters are now emancipated, they can live any where they want, but we would prefer they spend as much time as possible in this hall," said Salazar.

"We can accept that," said Harold. "Now, what are we going to do about Dumbledore and his 'for the greater good' nonsense."

"For now, we're going to let him remain as Headmaster of Hogwarts, but we're going to call the shots," said Harry. "Even though Dumbledore has bollocks things up for the Potters, I agree with him that Voldemort's not gone away forever. If the murdering bastard ever comes back, we're going to need the likes of Dumbledore around to help fend him and his pathetic followers off."

"As your father and I can now leave the confines of Potter Manor, we are going to help you keep Dumbledore in line," said Harold.

"Glad to have you on board," acknowledged Godric. "While these youngsters run five laps around Hogwarts Lake, we'll visit with you and plan how to better keep Albus Dumbledore from exerting his influence over our Heirs. When they get back, they'll have their breakfast and they may visit another of their ancestral homes."

"If it's alright with you, I've decided to wait until my parents can join us before visiting my ancestral homes," said Hermione.

"I've decided to wait until after we've completed our time compression periods," said Luna. "I'm only allowed to use accidental magic while searching for my family's home, and I don't know whether or not being under the influence of a time compression charm would be acceptable."

"Then, we shall continue your training," said Rowena. "As you are all so young, we have decided to concentrate on training exercises that will help you strengthen your magical cores. One such exercise uses many of the same exercises we are having you do twice daily to strengthen your Occlumency. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew unwittingly used this core strengthening technique when they meditated to discover their Animagus forms, and if you see an animal form during your meditations, then seeking out your animal form will help you strengthen your magical cores."

"Does this mean we can become Animagi just like the Marauders did?" asked Harry excitedly.

"If the rat had the ability, then the four of you most assuredly have the ability, as well," said James.

"But, there have only been seven registered Animagi in all of Magical Britain, surely it must be harder than that," said Hermione.

"The Ministry of Magic does not want it widely known, but most wizards and witches have the potential to be Animagi," said Godric. "James is quite correct, if Peter Pettigrew could mange the transformation, then the four of you should be able to do the same before your seven years of instruction and training has passed. You'll not be able to transform for several years, as your magical cores aren't strong enough, but with diligence, hard work, and patience you should all be able to transform before you leave this hall."

"Blimey, I wonder if we've already seen our form or forms," said Harry aloud. "Each one of us sees the same three animals every time we meditate. Could they all be our Animagus form?"

"I've never heard of a wizard or witch having more than one form," said James. "What forms do each of you see when you meditate?"

"I see a Griffin, an owl that looks just lie Hedwig, and a stag when I meditate," answered Harry.

"I see a Hippogriff, a clabbert, and a large horse when I meditate," answered Ginny.

"I see an Aethonon, a Kneazle, and an otter," answered Hermione.

"I can see a Thestral, a crup, and a rabbit," answered Luna.

"How long have you four been seeing these magical creatures when you meditate?" asked Salazar.

"We started seeing them the first time we meditated, but we didn't know we might be seeing our potential Animagus forms," answered Hermione. "Mind you, we each see an animal that somehow can talk to us. For me it is the Kneazle, for Harry it was the owl that looks like Hedwig, for Ginny it was the clabbert, and for Luna it was the crup."

"Harry can you hear Hedwig talk to you?" asked Helga.

"Not that I know of," said Harry.

'That's because you're too thickheaded to listen correctly,' Harry heard in his mind.

"Blimey, Hedwig, did I just hear you say I was thickheaded?" asked Harry looking at his beloved owl.

'Yes, you did, and it's about time,' he heard Hedwig reply. 'I am your familiar, and that is why you can hear me. You've had the ability to hear me since Hagrid bought me for you, but you were too thick to hear me.'

"Blimey, I'm sorry," replied the grinning young wizard. "Hedwig just old me she's my familiar, and that's why I can hear her in my head. Does this mean Ginny, Hermione, and Luna will be getting familiars, to boot?"

"I surely hope so," said Ginny.

"We each see an animal that matches our Patronus, as well," said Hermione. "Does that mean we each have only one Animagus form?"

"Only time will tell, dear," said Salazar. "The four of us each had a magical and a non-magical Animagus form, so the four of you may well have the same."

"I once read that magical Animagus forms are very rare, and the only known multiple Animagi were Merlin, Morgan le Fay, and the Founders of Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Blimey, Dad, did you hear that?" asked James, sticking out his chest. "My son, daughter, and the two pretty young ladies with them have the potential to do something that hasn't happened since the days of the Founders."

"From the magical shock wave these four gave off at our home, I'd say they have just started to astound us," added Harold. "

"How much real time do they have before their current time compression cycle ends, because I'm quite sure my wife and mother would like to meet them?" asked James.

"After their next sleep cycle the will have four minutes remaining during this current time compression cycle," said Helga.

"When can we start bringing the other people we want to train with us into this hall?" asked Ginny.

"After your next sleep period, you may begin bringing people here," said Helga. "You will end this time compression period about four hours after you awaken, which in real time will be less than twenty seconds after you awaken. For the people you bring here, less than three minutes will pass in real time which should help lesson the panic likely to occur when they suddenly find themselves elsewhere."

"Could we have all of our parents and families brought here for the next time compression cycle?" asked Ginny. "That way we could better explain to them what's happening to us, and give my family time to adjust to the knowledge Harry and I are brother and sister."

"I think that would be most wise of you," answered Helga.

"Even though they're Muggles, could we bring my parents here, as well?" asked Hermione. "Daddy and Mum always take the first Friday of every month as a holiday, so today would be a good day to bring them here for an hour of real time."

"Yes, dear, your parents may join you for your next time compression cycle," answered Helga.

"I'd like all of the Weasleys to be here with us, but Bill's somewhere in Egypt and Charlie's in Albania," said Ginny. "Is there any way we could bring them here, too?"

"As long as you have at least two blood relatives with you, your Phoenix can take you directly to wherever your brothers are," answered Salazar. "As they are not your blood brothers, I suggest you use Fred and George as the blood relatives."

"How long will it take for the Phoenix to flash us to Bill and Charlie and bring them back here?" asked Ginny.

"As you are in a time compression period, to your brothers, it will happen instantaneously," answered Rowena.

"We can continue this discussion after they've finished running their five laps around the Lake," said Godric.

"Look over there," said Luna, as they ran around the lake. "It looks like that blonde-haired boy and blonde-hair girl are being accosted by some older boys."

"That's Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass," said Harry. "It looks like Malfoy's trying to stop those bullies from assaulting Daphne."

"I think they're trying to rob Daphne," said Hermione, seeing one of the bullies trying to pull Daphne's money pouch away from her.

"We have to help them," said Luna. "Let's touch them and have our Phoenix take them and us back to the Founders' Hall."

"I agree with Luna," said Ginny. "I know Malfoy's a right git at times, but he is trying to help Daphne, and that shows he's not a total git like his father."

"What do we have here?" asked Helga, seeing Phoenix flash the four Heirs, Draco, and Daphne into the Founders' Hall.

"We were running around the lake when saw some older students accosting them," said Hermione. "We think they were trying to rob Daphne, and Draco was trying to help her. Draco's even got a bloody lip and the bullies were holding him and starting beat hip up."

"I see," said Salazar. "If I may impose on you, would the four of you consider adding these two to your training partners? I am ashamed of what my house has become and Mr. Malfoy and Miss Greengrass are the leaders of their class, then others in their year and younger should follow their lead."

"What about Draco's father?" asked Harry. "I don't think Lucius Malfoy us going to like the idea of his son being associated with the likes of the four of us."

"If you are to bring about the changes you wish to see in our society, the best place to start is with the young," said Salazar. "Under our tutelage, these two can have almost seven years of training and can help us reshape Slytherin House, as well. For too long, my house has been a bastion of Dark Wizards, and I believe these two are the keys to the younger member of Slytherin House. These two are my bellwethers, and the rest of their class and the ones to come will follow their lead."

.

"Excuse me, sir, but what exactly is a bellwether?" asked Ginny

"Bellwethers are sheep who leads the herd, usually with a bell around their neck," answered Salazar.

"So, that means we're bellwethers, too, and you're hoping that other young wizards and witches will follow our example," said Luna.

"Yes, dear, you are correct in your assessment," answered Salazar,

"Then, we'll have to our best and train really hard so that we'll be the best examples we can be," said Luna.

"We know it's a most heavy burden for ones of your age to bear, and this is why you will need the help of other your own age plus adult wizards and witches you trust," said Helga.

"I don't know about the others, but I feel both honored and overwhelmed at the moment," said Ginny.

"Well, at least we're not alone and the best teachers we could ever find," added Luna.

9

"Good morning, Harry," said Hermione, entering the library after their next sleep cycle. "Where are you glasses?

"I don't need them anymore," he replied with a grin. "Now, I can see everything around me loads better than I used to see them with my glasses on."

"Ooh, Harry, that's wonderful," said the beaming Hermione, handing him a cup of hot Earl Gray tea.

"Hermione, what happened to your teeth?" he asked, looking at the smiling young witch.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with my teeth," she replied.

"There's nothing wrong with your teeth, they just look different," he replied.

"What do you mean my teeth look different?" she questioned.

"There's a mirror over there by that door, why don't you go over there and look for yourself," said the young wizard.

"My front teeth aren't huge anymore, and I look so much better, now, don't you agree?" she said skipping back to the table.

"I always thought you were very pretty anyway, especially when you smiled, " he said.

"I'm not all that pretty," she replied, blushing.

"Well, I think you, Luna, and Ginny are the best looking girls I've ever seen," he commented.

"Ginny and Luna are much prettier than I am," she replied.

"You're just as pretty as they are," Harry protested. "I know you're all different, but I think all three of you look perfect just the way you are and are only going to get prettier as you grow older."

"Why thank-you, Harry," she replied, kissing his cheek and causing him to blush.

"Yes, thank-you, very much, Harry," said Luna, as she Ginny entered the library and kissed his cheeks, as well.

"We heard what you said in our heads, dear brother, and we all think one day you're going to be a great catch for some lucky witch," added Ginny.

"So, who should we bring here, next?" asked Harry, as they were eating their breakfast.

"Let's start with Fred and George, so we can use them to got get Bill and Charlie," answered Ginny. "That way we can have someone with a little sense around when people suddenly find themselves in here."

"I think we should hide Sirius, first," said Harry. "Remember, he's an escaped prisoner and even though he's still in his dog form, people still might get suspicious."

"We need to raise the height of the ceiling in here before we bring Hagrid in here, as well," added Hermione.

"Simply ask the castle to add to the height of this room and it shall be done for you," said Rowena.

"I think we should wait to go get my parents until after we awaken for our last sleep cycle," said Hermione. "That way they won't have enough time to get too frightened."

9

"Okay, everyone's here, and the time compression charm will wear of in about five seconds," said Ginny moments before bedlam broke out in the Hall of the Founders.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I have decided to do quite a number of rewrites to my story starting with chapter one. In order to understand the remainder of my story you will need to re-read it from the beginning. Additionally, I will be adding no new chapter to this version of my story and will delte the older version after revisiong the first nine chapters.


End file.
